Seeing you smile
by Fussy Indecisive Pixie
Summary: Job and family duty require time. Ambitious young kunoichi find hard to be successful at both. Mother-in-law who wants grandchildren isn't helpful at all. Is it impossible to be a great ninja and a perfect housewife? After the dreamy weddings, the complicated married life has just begun! Sequel to The most challenging mission, four couples and baby issues. Romance/humor
1. Introduction

A/N: This story is a sequel to The most challenging mission. Yes, you will get the picture without reading the first one, but Introduction is a huge spoiler for that story.

You've been warned. And now, get ready for another hilarious ride!

* * *

 ** _Introduction_**

''Isn't it funny how in only few months from now, in this very room will be two more people?''

Hinata's voice was something between a happy weep and squeal. Being in front of the hospital room, Kakashi was trying to hide his presence, only to see if every other woman was as happy as Hinata.

Temari was wearing hospital's garbs and she was lying in the bed. Hinata was clasping her palm gently and Temari had one of her compassionate looks that were reserved for Hinata only.

''Don't forget your men need you more than they will ever admit. So take care of them well. And when babies arrive, they will crave for more attention.''

All young kunoichi shared a knowing gaze.

''Also I won't be the best advisor any more, having no kids of my own,'' Tsunade continued.

''Oh Tsunade-sama, how can you say that?'' Ino protested. ''You have been a parent to us so many times!''

''You have so much experience dealing with all sorts of problems!'' Sakura added. ''Of course your advice and opinion are welcome!''

Kakashi sighed sadly, peeking and eavesdropping, as usual. He couldn't be glad to hear so many changes would occur in a couple of months. Then again, those were the lives of younger generation. Moving in, getting married, having kids. And he was only Hokage, getting older.

Even Tsunade was looking motherly, letting Ino and Sakura to hug her.

A male voice drew Kakashi's attention and he closed the door silently.

''I told you to be quiet, this is hospital!'' Shikamaru hissed.

''We're sorry,'' Itachi replied quietly, although Orochimaru and Sasuke were the ones still talking, quite loudly actually.

''Why is my father convinced he would have at least three grandchildren?'' Sasuke asked, glaring at Sannin.

''It was a misunderstanding I had with Hiashi,'' Orochimaru shrugged.

''Hinata's father?'' Itachi asked and Shikamaru glared so hard all three of them shut up.

Now they were walking in silence towards Kakashi and he presumed they needed women behind the door he's been standing at.

''Temari?'' Shikamaru asked and Kakashi nodded.

''And all of them,'' Kakashi added. ''Including Tsunade-sama.''

''Then we'll wait,'' Itachi ordered.

Both Sasuke and Orochimaru obeyed and reluctantly leaned on the wall.

Despite the fact Temari was hospitalized, Shikamaru was holding on pretty well. Probably because he trusted Tsunade's diagnose.

Itachi was pretty much the same as always, serious, patient. Maybe a bit more relaxed because Hinata was a support to Temari and not the other way around.

Sasuke, as the one who spent too much time in the hospital, obviously hated to be there, but he wasn't whining about it. Probably because Sakura wouldn't lecture him any time soon.

Neither Orochimaru deserved scolding, being quiet and mostly indifferent at the first sight. But Kakashi knew him well enough to recognize his blissfully happy expression. His moves were slow, words simple, even his eyes were smiling! He was looking exactly the same like Itachi on his wedding day. As far as Kakashi knew, Orochimaru didn't plan a wedding. Or did he? Or maybe he found a way to obtain sharingan! That would explain his mood out of ordinary.

''Shikamaru, you may enter now,'' Tsunade said to impatient shinobi.

''Shikamaru-kun, come, take my place!'' Hinata offered.

Tsunade chuckled to herself and then looked at all men in the hallway.

''I can't believe you are all here,'' she said, obviously glad.

''If our presence can help, we will be here,'' Itachi explained diplomatically.

''Yours definitely won't,'' Tsunade said, looking at Orochimaru.

Sasuke laughed, but male Sannin didn't have a comeback. His indifference was becoming annoying!

''Orochimaru-sama!''

A moment after, they could see Ino skipping out of the room.

If Orochimaru was smiling before, now he was glowing. Like a pregnant woman. Actually the same like Ino, and Kakashi concluded the rumours were true.

''Sakura says you have something for Temari,'' Ino said.

''He thought Ino would be the one using it first,'' Sakura explained to Itachi and Sasuke and that was the last thing Kakashi saw and heard because Tsunade shut the door.

''Looking for me?'' she asked.

''In fact, yes.''

''Be quick then,'' she said as they were walking away. ''The sooner we are done, the sooner you can return and continue with your, how do you call it, investigation,'' she laughed.

''I must know what my people are up to,'' he explained himself and his eavesdropping. ''What reminds me, a little birdie told me you were about to leave again.''

''Then that same birdie should have told you we are leaving together.''

''Together?'' Kakashi repeated. ''But I was talking to Jiraiya-sama and-''

''And why does that surprise you? We are old friends and we are allowed to spend time together, aren't we?'' she beamed.

This was too awkward. She never talked this way about her friend and now when he thought of it, Jiraiya was also too happy when he was telling him about his next trip. And that same Jiraiya was waiting in front of the hospital.

''Did you pack already?'' he asked.

''I still have a couple of things to take,'' Tsunade replied.

''You can leave them. Where we are going, you don't need clothes anyway,'' he smirked.

''Jiraiya,'' Tsunade blushed like a thirteen-year-old.

Kakashi blinked twice. Did he miss something? Why was Tsunade blushing? Why didn't she hit him instead? And why were they holding hands?

''Surprised?'' Jiraiya asked him.

''Yes.''

''Glad?''

''I guess,'' he shrugged.

Actually he wanted to say he wished them luck and that they have a nice trip and everything, but it was too much for one day.

''I left brief instructions again!'' Tsunade yelled, leaving Kakashi alone in front of the hospital.

Damn right he needed instructions! She didn't tell him when they were planning to come back. If that was their plan. Anyhow, Kakashi sighed as soon as he saw a small pile on his desk.

To his surprise, none of the files had information about shinobi, but only kunoichi. Four of them. And among usual information, Tsunade left her notes on top of each file.

''Sabaku no Temari – currently hospitalized; consult Uchiha Sakura''

At least it wasn't permanent. Although Shikamaru would be calmer if Temari was monitored constantly. Either way, Kakashi didn't find this unusual.

''Uchiha Hinata – approved hiatus as a team leader (requested by Uchiha Itachi), find a substitute''

She didn't like being a team leader? Or Itachi wanted to keep her home? Or this had something to do with her best friend? And who among jounins was available to take over Hinata's duty?

''Uchiha Sakura – in charge of a hospital's staff''

Kakashi smirked. His former student having such a responsible job. He felt proud.

''Yamanaka Ino – recommended vacation''

What did she need a vacation for? Maybe because of the stressful event in the near future? That couldn't be it, Ino was one of those women who were fast at a decision making. She didn't need a vacation for personal arrangements, if she had one.

All four kunoichi at the village, with no serious mission ahead. That was only making Kakashi more confused while thinking about Hinata's words. Two more people.

Damn.

Now he had to check their medical charts! Two people! Did that also mean two mothers? Or two more hospitalized kunoichi because of the same reason like Temari?

Well, paper work will have to wait until Kakashi investigates this matter! After all, children were future of Konoha and he should know as much as possible.

That was his duty as Hokage, not his curiosity of a gossip. He had to know the exact number of newborns of Konoha, especially if their fathers were the strongest men in the country!


	2. Counting days

_...4 weeks ago..._

* * *

 _ **Counting days**_

While rushing through the hospital's hallway to leave the building, Orochimaru recognized the voice calling his name. He should have known he would imminently run into an Uchiha. Several months ago there were only three members of the famous clan he didn't ignore no matter what. Because of the two weddings that occurred, now there were five Uchihas with whom he had to deal at all times. Itachi's wife would never yell, so he slowed down to let Sakura catch up on him.

''Orochimaru-sama,'' she greeted him, now walking by his side.

''What is it?''

It probably sounded rude, but he was in a rush and he didn't decide on a way to address her. They weren't friends, but they were definitely more than acquaintances.

''I spotted this on the floor and you were the only one I saw near by,'' she explained, holding out her palm to show him an item she had picked up. ''Have you seen somebody who could have lost it?''

Under different circumstances, he would lie and say no, but in Sakura's hand was a piece of jewelry. They stopped walking at the same time.

''Well?'' she asked again.

Orochimaru carefully took the item form Sakura's hand, pretending to look at it more thoroughly. Only an idiot would have lost a necklace this beautiful.

With a pendant in a shape of a periwinkle, it was obvious the necklace was hand-made. Its petals were made of five gem stones, each stone colored in a different shade of purple. And yes, Orochimaru was the idiot who had lost it because the necklace had been forged according to his instructions.

''It's yours?'' Sakura asked doubtfully.

He must have dropped it somehow on his way out of the nurses' locker room. Sakura concluded he recognized it, probably because he was grasping it as if it would never leave his hand again.

''Oh I know!'' she beamed. ''It's a gift for Ino!''

He didn't say anything, simply putting the necklace in his pocket.

''She will love it,'' Sakura assured him. ''Did you come to see her?''

''She is still away.''

''Are you sure she is not around here somewhere?''

He was sure her uniform was neatly folded in her locker. He memorized every single item his lover stored there, but only one thing would keep him up at night.

''We can go check,'' Sakura said and signalled him to follow her.

Honestly, Orochimaru didn't feel like seeing Ino, at least not until he calmed down a bit and think about what he had found out a few minutes ago, but Sakura was persistent, so he obliged. And also he knew Sakura would be the one asking about her colleague and best friend so he didn't have to think of a lie while being interested into a working schedule of one particular kunoichi.

Even though his relationship with Ino could be described as a stable one, only few people knew the whole truth. Considering everything that could go wrong and come to an end very soon, they were keeping it secret, for Ino's sake. She was an adult and the decision was her own, but nothing could erase the main problem they could do nothing about. She was a tiny and fragile blonde, devoted young medical kunoichi while he was the opposite. During his career, he's been called suicidal, maniac, insane, sometimes all of it at the same time. All in all, they were secretly together and perfectly happy at the moment. Or so he thought.

As they were approaching the reception desk, Orochimaru noticed Sakura was carrying a pile of books in her arms.

''Work?'' he asked, looking at the books.

''Yeah,'' she replied, hugging the books tighter.

The woman sitting at the reception desk was too busy reading a gossip magazine same like awhile ago when Orochimaru sneaked into the nurses' locker room, so she didn't offer them help.

Sakura was about to ask something when a female voice yelled: ''Uchiha-san!''

Nor a gossip nor Sakura reacted, and Orochimaru found it strange. Sakura was one of the best medics present at the hospital and she should be the one in charge of every major procedure. And there was a worriedly looking nurse in a uniform, marching towards them.

''I think that call was for you,'' Orochimaru said discreetly, not to embarrass Sakura who was still unaware of her fresh last name.

''Oh,'' Sakura chuckled to herself. ''I hope I get used to it soon.''

She placed the reading material on the counter and hurriedly followed the nurse who had sought her and Orochimaru was left alone. The gossipy woman didn't count.

It would be the best if he headed home, as he planned. Sakura might be busy for a long time and it didn't matter any more when Ino would return.

He stuffed the hands in his pockets to find the necklace for his lover. It was a perfect present for her, she revealed once her favorite color was purple and she loved flowers. He wanted her to see he made an effort to surprise her with a present. Unfortunately, he was the surprised one thanks to some stuff Ino kept in her locker.

''Sir,'' he heard a female voice. ''Are these yours?''

A woman at the reception desk finally put down the magazine and noticed him. Once again, he really wanted to lie and tell her he didn't have a clue about the books she was pointing at, but he couldn't.

''Sir, are you feeling all right? You are a little pale.''

She said something again, but he didn't hear it. He approached the desk instead, reading carefully the books' titles.

A book with a pink cover had a lovely title - Happy mommy, happy baby.

A green cover was suitable for a book on a healthy lifestyle that included more fruits and vegetables. Too bad this one was dedicated to a future mother's diet - Vitamins for two.

A several more titles colored Orochimaru's face in the palest shade so far: Move that big belly, Baby connection - closer than ever, and Separate nursery - a need or luxury.

Every single of Sakura's books was related to a special period in a woman's life and that was pregnancy.

''I will make sure the owner of these books gets them back,'' Orochimaru said while picking up the books from the counter. ''I will return them personally.''

He knew from Ino's stories Sakura was in charge of the patients with internal injuries, so he decided to wait for her at that ward. There was peace and quiet, because the patients were given sedatives and therefore asleep, and he was sure Sakura would check up on them before leaving the hospital. And he needed an explanation why she was walking around with the book on redecorating a room for a newborn. The worse one was definitely the one about a stronger bond between the couple after having a baby. And with nothing better to do while waiting, he had to read those books!

Somewhere between choosing a paint for the walls in a child's bedroom and buying the matching curtains, because of course the nursery must have a window for the daily light, he heard Sakura's voice down the hallway. Couple of nurses wondered why he was there, so he simply told them he needed to consult the specialist, and that was Sakura, about a friend of his who was sound asleep in one of the rooms. It wasn't nice to lie, but it was either that or going home and going mad. And Sakura's books weren't helpful at all.

''Oh there you are!'' she chuckled. ''Both you and books.''

''Don't even bother,'' he cut her off. ''When does Ino plan on telling me?''

''Telling you what?''

He's been waiting, reading, and now she was toying with him?

''Do you think I am stupid?'' he asked, showing her the decoration book.

''Don't use that tone with me,'' she said, taking the book from his hand. ''Especially when I have no idea what you are talking about.''

''Oh but I think you do. I will give you a hint.''

Next book in line was Happy mommy whatever.

''It's my book,'' Sakura said and took that one too.

''Yes, and it's related to what I found in Ino's locker.''

''What's in Ino's locker?''

''You don't know?''

''I have been telling you that all along!''

''I find that hard to believe.''

''Look,'' she inhaled deeply, ''it's been a long day and maybe I do know what Ino keeps in her locker, I simply can't remember at the moment. Whatever that is, it's making you quite nervous.''

Sakura did look tired, but she was speaking calmly. Her eyes were focused, staring directly at his, and her hands were perfectly still. Those weren't traits of a liar. And he didn't have a choice but to trust her.

''If you were me,'' he finally said, ''you would be nervous too.''

She smiled briefly when he handed her the rest of the books.

''Shall we go to the nurses' locker room?'' she proposed.

He nodded shortly and followed after her.

He decided not to ask any questions before Sakura learned more. Maybe it wasn't wise to share with her what he had found out, but he desperately needed somebody to talk to. Maybe Ino's friend knew a bit more, maybe she knew what Ino was thinking lately or maybe assure him he got it all wrong, as usual.

The hospital wasn't crowded any more and nobody familiar saw them entering the locker room.

''Will you or?'' Sakura asked, pointing at the lockers.

''Be my guest,'' he said.

He had enough the first time and while Sakura was opening the locker, he could watch her reaction.

First she stored the books in her own locker, which was exactly the opposite of Ino's, then she turned around to open the other one.

She opened it casually, looking inside silently until she spotted a small white package.

He warned her about it, maybe that was the reason she wasn't shocked, but he couldn't understand why she would smile! Why would anyone smile? It was a disaster!

Sakura obviously didn't think the same, chuckling quietly while opening the package. She was serious while reading the instructions and peeked in for another piece that package contained. He didn't come that far, he read the title on the package, closed the locker and then ran away from it! He, one of the legendary Sannin, got scared of a paper with instructions and a small thin stick inside of a white box. He got scared of a pregnancy test.

''So,'' Sakura finally said, ''are you and Ino working on a baby?'' she beamed.

''We are not! Or maybe we are, I don't know!''

''How can you not know?'' she chuckled again. ''For a woman to get pregnant, she has to, you know, as often as possible. So if you have been more active than usual-''

''Definitely no.''

''So nothing different than usual?''

What was supposed to be different? Underwear, piece of furniture, room or a time of day? And basically, wasn't it the same every time? It was including them naked and in the mood, kissing, cuddling, sometimes dirty talk or/and role playing, bur it was definitely including the same ending.

''I didn't notice,'' he finally said.

''If so, that means you are at the beginning,'' Sakura concluded.

''The beginning of what?''

She eyed him for awhile, as if she was thinking how to make a long story short, then said: ''Have you ever talked about the birth control?''

''Obviously we should have,'' he sighed.

''So anyway, all active kunoichi use hormonal birth control and usually they are taking it once a month. If a woman wants to get pregnant, she stops using it. With Ino, that probably happened a month ago, so there is no need to be more active because in a first couple of months the possibility to get pregnant is very low.''

He kind of understood. The hormonal birth control was making a woman temporarily barren, so it had to pass some time until she became fertile again.

''If I got it right, it is possible Ino forgot to take the birth control and got pregnant by accident.''

''Of course,'' Sakura nodded. ''There are three possible scenarios: she got pregnant because she planned it, she got pregnant even though she didn't plan it or she plans to get pregnant.''

''If she planned or is planning a baby, I need to know.''

''Actually sometimes it's better if a man doesn't know because if he does, he might feel pressured and he wouldn't be able to, you know, every time and equally successful. Don't get this wrong, I am sure you are, I mean, you would be able to, you know.''

Could this day get any worse? He decided to put the necklace in Ino's locker, he found the pregnancy test, then he dropped the necklace while trying to leave the hospital, the one who found it was Sakura and at the moment she was assuring him he would definitely succeed in making a baby!

''What should I do?'' he sighed.

''You already did your part,'' Sakura chuckled.

''I mean, now,'' he glared.

''Ino definitely didn't return yet, so I suggest we go check with Hokage when she is coming home. Without her, we can only suspect.''

On top of everything, he had to deal with Kakashi and his weird sense of humor. Perfect.

''Can't we skip that?''

''I can do the talking,'' Sakura offered.

''Okay then,'' Orochimaru said before she changed her mind.

Sakura put the package in its place in Ino's locker then looked at her uniform.

''I won't return here again, so I need to change.''

''Oh. Right. Sorry. I will wait outside.''

Just like he anticipated, as soon as he was alone again, now at hospital's entrance, the strangest thoughts were coming to his mind.

All of a sudden, everything was happening too fast. A few months ago he was having nightmares about Ino's rejection, what he believed it happened when he heard Ino's moans 'no' and 'don't'. He misunderstood, she explained it later, but from being doubtful about her true intentions to becoming a father hasn't passed enough time! He was still getting used to idea of having a girlfriend, he definitely wasn't ready to start a family with her! They never talked about it, they weren't living together, nobody around them had children, how did it come to Ino's mind? And why didn't she discuss it with him first? Or it happened accidentally and she was planning to tell him as soon as she returned?

''You know what I was thinking?''

Of course he startled when Sakura spoke.

''What?'' he sighed.

''I have a feeling you don't want a baby.''

''I had no idea it was that obvious,'' he said sarcastically.

''But why not?''

''Why not?'' he repeated. ''Do you really want me to start on why not?''

''It will be a huge change, but that doesn't necessarily mean a bad change. I mean, imagine having a smaller version of Ino running around and you taking care of your only princess,'' Sakura beamed.

Orochimaru had a feeling it would be the longest walk to Hokage's tower.

''You and Ino will move in together, and when the baby comes, you will watch it grow and learn to walk and talk. Isn't that wonderful?''

''Terrific.''

''Maybe you are not ready now, but you will be in seven months.''

His hearth skipped a beat. Seven months, that was too soon!

''How can you be sure?'' he asked. ''I thought women are pregnant for nine months.''

''They are, but the test Ino bought can reveal if a woman is pregnant only if it passed more than eight weeks.''

''Ah.''

''Didn't you read the instructions?''

''I didn't.''

''You were too shocked, huh?''

''Yeah.''

''That makes me wonder, why were you digging through Ino's stuff anyway?''

That was the biggest mistake in his life. Why couldn't he give Ino the present the old-fashioned way? If he had, he wouldn't think about changing diapers right now.

''Let's say I had a surprise for Ino, but she surprised me instead.''

''Surprise,'' Sakura repeated. ''To put in her locker?''

He didn't answer and Sakura started chuckling again.

''The necklace was about to wait for her in her locker!'' she beamed. ''That was the sweetest thing I ever heard! You will make such a great father, being caring and-''

''What are you saying? I am the worst father material that ever existed!''

''Ino obviously doesn't think that way when she wants to have a family with you.''

And he thought talking with Kakashi would be terrible.

Luckily they finally got there and Sakura entered the office after knocking. She was smart enough to leave the door slightly opened so he could hear what Hokage was saying.

''Hokage-sama,'' Sakura greeted.

''Uchiha Sakura,'' Kakashi said, ''how can I help you?''

''It's simple, really. I was wondering when Ino's coming back. She is the one I trust the most, so I wanted to ask her if she would like to take over my shifts next week.''

''I see. Give me a moment to check.''

Knowing Kakashi and the piles of papers on his desk, that would last an hour. And Orochimaru was pleasantly surprised about Sakura's lie. Or she really planned to give Ino her shifts? Was it wise for a pregnant woman to be surrounded with sick people? It certainly was better for her to be at home than far away.

''Ah, here it is!'' Orochimaru heard Kakashi's happy voice. ''Ino is away and she won't be coming home for at least two more days. She also offered to stop by another hospital and assist for several complicated surgeries. It's impossible to know for how long she will be absent.''

''I had no idea,'' Sakura said.

''She accepted the job,'' Kakashi explained.

So insensitive! Of course he didn't care! It wasn't his poor baby somewhere alone, tired and possibly pregnant!

''Thank you for your help, Hokage-sama.''

''Any time.''

Sakura shut the door and shrugged. Orochimaru followed after her to leave the building.

''We didn't find out anything,'' she said when they reached the entrance. ''If she plans on getting pregnant, she should be at home and with you, and if she is pregnant already, she should rest as much as possible.''

''Yeah, and exercise, and eat more fruits and vegetables and talk about the meaning of life with her partner,'' he added, remembering what he had read.

''Admit it, you thought those books were for Ino because of the one on being fit during pregnancy,'' Sakura chuckled.

''Not funny.''

Sakura continued chuckling any way. He agreed with her in general, Ino's obsession with weight was ridiculous, but he didn't feel like laughing.

''Here's what I don't understand,'' he said. ''Why did you have those books if you didn't know about Ino?''

''Work, I told you already.''

''It would make sense if you had science books, the ones on fertility or genetics, but I didn't expect you would give advice you read about modern psychology.''

''You said it yourself, it's a new age approach.''

''Ah.''

''Mothers these days want to stay slim and be attractive for their husbands,'' she explained.

''And the pregnant women will ask you about it, you, one of the Konoha's medical specialists, what yoga pose is the best?''

''Why not? Giving birth requires a physical effort and yoga does help. A lot.''

He eyed her suspiciously.

''What? It's an additional knowledge. It can't hurt.''

And he needed a basic knowledge. Although he was not sure he would stay calm while reading about a blood loss and excruciating pain during labor. And he wasn't even sure if Ino was pregnant. Luckily Sakura was enthusiastic about it and didn't scare him even more. If she hadn't been that way, he would have been on his way to find Ino and request an explanation.

''Anyway, thank you for you help,'' Orochimaru said as they were about to part. ''And if you have a scientific book, you know, the one about the early symptoms of pregnancy, physical changes and pregnant women needs, I would really appreciate if you could give me a title so I could learn something different from buying toys and different cribs.''

''I read a few amazing books, you will learn everything! It's easily explained and there are a lot of pictures and different advice. In fact, I think I still have one of those at work.''

''So that's how you learned everything about getting pregnant,'' he concluded.

''Yeah,'' she said proudly.

''Interesting. And when did you read those books?''

''About three months ago. Why?''

She learned three months ago how to stop using birth control and it took a few months to become fertile again. When she learned about physical details, she moved on to psychology. And he needed almost an entire day to figure out there was no such thing as a coincidence.

''Does Sasuke-kun know?'' he finally asked.

''That I read books?''

''That you are trying to get pregnant.''

''No! I mean, no, I am not, I am-''

''Oh please, spare me your silly explanations,'' he interrupted. ''I should have known nobody would try to talk me into having kids the way you did. With your inspirational speech you were actually getting ready to explain it your husband.''

''I was not!''

''Okay then. I can always ask Sasuke-kun if he noticed something different about your behavior or diet and then I will show him those books you read, you know, because of your job.''

''You would never do it!''

''Want to take that chance?''

''No,'' she sighed, discouraged.

She should have known he was bluffing, because he would never interfere in Sasuke's relationship, but it was for her own good. If it was wrong Ino didn't tell him, it was way worse to hide such an important thing from your spouse.

''Look,'' he said in his most cheerful tone, considering the whole situation, ''it's totally fine you want children, I concluded from our earlier conversation, but the decision is not exclusively yours. Your partner's life will also change drastically, so if you are seeking for a man's opinion, you should have told him yesterday.''

''But he will feel pressured!''

''And I feel great!'' he laughed ironically. ''Yesterday I was expecting Ino, and now I am expecting her and the big news.''

Sakura gave him a small smile, but it wasn't helpful.

''I am not saying I would be thrilled if she had told me, but I found out in the worst possible way,'' he said as they parted.


	3. Apart

_**Apart**_

People of Konoha found it strange that the most beautiful house in the village was rarely illuminated from the inside. The light was unnecessary for each of the twelve bedrooms, the dining room, the kitchen and every other part of the mansion. There was no trace people recently spent some time there, so it seemed as if the family house was abandoned. The only occupant hated the big house and most of the time, he was delaying going home because he knew in advance his wife wouldn't be there and wait for him.

When Itachi brought Hinata to their future home for the first time, she was shocked by its size. He was fully aware of that, which was the main reason he didn't move in by the time he got married, convinced a loving wife would turn any house into a home. Hinata succeeded, only it didn't last long enough.

During the first couple of weeks of their marriage, the mansion served as a reception hall. Foreign diplomats with their spouse came for tea, a dinner or a meeting. Hinata, from her early years accustomed to diplomacy, was the perfect hostess. She knew well the meal was as important as the subject that was being discussed. Along dinners she prepared by herself, Itachi was having pleasant conversations with foreign and domestic diplomats about almost everything that was related to a better collaboration between clans. There were plans and ideas about students' exchange, specialized seminars, weapons and gear supplies. As he expected, several diplomats were focused on military, defense and safety of their land. Others, who were more scholar, suggested knowledge sharing, establishing more schools and asking for more money for better education. Even though Itachi met all those people and talked to them in person, he had to give a written explanation about declining or accepting a certain project.

His whole life Itachi was witnessing his father doing the very same job with ease, the times Fugaku seemed upset were rare, so Itachi didn't expect it would be so different for him. Now, almost eight months passed since he took over the new role, but he still didn't get the hang of it.

Hinata was his greatest help considering paperwork, reminding him about deadlines and listening to reasoning behind the difficult decisions he had to make. Every spare moment she got, she would ask him questions, analyze his moves, agree with him or scold him. Unfortunately, Hinata's new role as a leader of a genin team was leaving her less and less time for herself. Or for him.

Two boys and a girl, who were chosen for her team, adored Hinata, and that was expected because her passion and dedication couldn't be unseen. Of course, she was too critical of herself, worrying constantly, so Itachi was often a moral support.

''Do you know how much work I have?'' she sighed in desperation, carrying at least a ton of papers.

''Is that really necessary?'' Itachi asked warily, pointing at the different guides and manuals.

''I am the youngest one and need to try much harder than others!''

''Here, let me help you,'' he offered and she handed over the pile. He placed it on the nearest desk. He needed his arms to be free so he could offer them to his wife.

Hinata frowned a bit and sighed again, but she didn't reject his comforting embrace.

''What's the matter?'' he murmured into her hair.

''I am afraid,'' she said sheepishly.

''Of what?''

''That I will fail my team, that I will disappoint them! I lack so much experience!''

''It is normal you doubt yourself and that won't change overnight. You must take some time to develop yourself and your team.''

''I know,'' she sighed again, but it happened while she was hugging him, so he liked that sigh. ''It's so frustrating.''

''I know, but I also know,'' he let go of her a bit and she looked at him, ''that you won't give up.''

''I won't,'' she smiled a bit.

''Then I will leave you to work,'' he said, looking at the material Hinata brought home.

His hard-working wife got on to it immediately. Itachi decided not to put her down by revealing a few books wouldn't solve her problem about inexperience. She had a long way before her and the most important was her unbreakable will, so he kept encouraging her. It was becoming harder because Hinata became aware of her flaws.

''I am the worst leader ever,'' she declared once.

Itachi raised his gaze from the document he was reading until that moment. His wife, standing at the other side of the living room, really seemed as if she truly meant what she had said.

''Why do you think that?'' he asked simply.

''I never act on an instinct, I spend too much time thinking, considering all the options.''

''That isn't necessarily a bad thing. Actually I believe a team leader should behave like that.''

''You don't understand,'' she shook her head. ''I need a lot of time for the simplest of tasks, I am not confident enough to take initiative.''

''You only look at the bad side of it. The good side is that, if you think carefully, there is no much space left for a failure.''

In fact, he knew exactly how to turn her insecurity into an advantage. He didn't meet all those important people for nothing.

''You always say the right thing,'' she smiled.

That was true and he was about to start telling the right things to the right people. If he couldn't make his wife happy, then who would?

Following Hinata's example, her students were eager to train and learn as much as possible, so Itachi didn't have a reason not to visit Haida, one of the most influential acquaintances in the field of tactics and defense strategy. After all, the whole point of knowing so many different people was to come to them in case of a problem.

It didn't pass long when Hinata got home with an announcement.

''Can you believe it? My team has been reassigned!'' she said while she was still at the door.

''Is that a good or a bad thing?'' he yelled from the study.

''I don't know yet! But it is surprising.''

Maybe to her it came as a surprise, but Itachi was glad he could make his wife happy, what he concluded from her voice and decided to find out more.

''So what is this new assignment?'' he asked while she was rummaging through the kitchen to make dinner.

''We are suppose to monitor the road in the north for a week and then turn in the report,'' she replied, having her head in one of the cabinets.

''And that's it?''

Now he got her full attention.

''The gathered information will be helpful for the other team that will supervise the reconstruction of that same road,'' she explained.

''So you will spy out the land,'' he concluded.

''I think it is a good idea.''

''I do too. When are you leaving?''

''Tomorrow morning,'' she replied and got back to the dinner.

''That soon?''

''This came out of the blue, so we must be quick or they will send another team,'' she shrugged.

While they were dining, Hinata was telling him details about the mission and it didn't seem she found it suspicious. And there was nothing wrong with that, his wife confined in him about the personal problem at her job and he wanted to help. By the connections his position guaranteed, it was easy to suggest Hinata's transfer to a different kind of assignments.

He couldn't have known it would backfire.

After the first successful mission, a few more followed and Hinata was away from home a few days in a row. Once she was absent for an entire week, but every time she would return, she couldn't stop talking about how excited she was, how fast was the progress of her students, she was ecstatic every time. Until this happened.

Itachi was walking around the hallway, because he needed a change of environment for composing another rejection letter in his head, when he heard the door opening. If he had been in the study, he wouldn't have heard it. Every other time his wife didn't try to be quiet, she wanted him to hear her stepping into the house. He should have known something was wrong.

''Itachi,'' she addressed him when she shut the door.

''Hinata, you got home early! And I am so glad you did because-''

''Do you remember that time I got a new assignment all of a sudden?''

Uh-oh. He didn't like the sound of her voice neither it was usual for her to cut him off in the middle of the sentence.

''Do you?'' she repeated.

''Probably. Why are you asking?''

''There is a rumor you were behind it.''

''Who told you that? Nobody has the right-''

''It doesn't matter who told me because you will now tell me that's a lie.''

Interesting. She succeeded to make it look much worse than it actually was. He did a good thing!

''Because there is no way it could be true,'' she forced a smile. ''I just need you to tell me it is a lie.''

He was silent, watching her standing at the door, gazing at him hopefully.

''Tell me it is lie.''

She sounded impatient and eager to hear what she requested. Only he couldn't fulfill her request because that would be another lie.

''Hinata, I-''

''Tell me right now!''

Okay, she was furious and also blocking his way out of the house because running away was the best solution.

''Itachi, what have you done?'' she demanded.

''Nothing, it was a friendly conversation, nothing more!''

''A friendly conversation with whom?''

''With Haida-san,'' he responded sheepishly.

''No, Itachi, no!'' she wailed. ''How can you even say that? You know it is never a friendly conversation when it comes to the people of the rank that high! Dinners at our home are rarely a relaxed evening! Do you know how many times I mentioned your name while talking to acquaintances? Zero! Nobody should know details about our private lives, not even our food preference! I can't believe you, out of all people, did it by accident!''

''Okay, I planned it, but-''

''No buts! The rumor is true and my career is jeopardized!''

''I am sure it's not!''

''How do you know? My colleagues have every right to doubt everything I achieved! And my students!''

She sighed deeply while thinking about her beloved pupils.

''What kind of a role model am I? This rumor, which is actually true, will get to them for sure.''

''I'm so sorry. That time I spoke to Haida-san, I didn't realize it might come to this. I wanted to make it easier for you, so you could do what you are good at.''

''But that can't be a permanent solution! It is the more dangerous solution!''

''What do you mean?''

''If my team really is the best one, then it must mean it can handle longer and more demanding missions, including under cover and annihilation.''

''But you are not ready!''

''Of course we are not! But if I pull back now, it will mean an end and you know it.''

She was disappointed. She couldn't even look at him while going upstairs.

''Where are you going?''

''To pack, of course,'' she replied bitterly and disappeared out of his sight.

He sighed, getting ready for another outburst of anger.

''No!'' he heard Hinata's complain. ''Not today!''

Itachi knew what made his wife even more miserable. The calendar they kept in their bedroom had a red mark on a today's day meaning they were invited to his parents' house for a dinner.

He climbed upstairs and went to the master bedroom to find Hinata sitting on the bed and gazing at the distance.

''We don't have to go,'' he said quietly.

''Yes, we do,'' she replied, shrugging. ''If we don't go, then I will have to deal with your mother as soon as I return.''

The part she decided to leave out was that Mikoto wouldn't stop talking about her absence during this dinner and who knows for how many dinners that would imminently follow.

Dinners at his former home became regular; it started when Sasuke and he accidentally met there couple of days after Sasuke's wedding to collect more of their stuff. Their mother, cooking for an entire family for more than twenty years, made too much food and suggested they bring their wives. Of course nobody had the heart to turn their mother down, especially after their sons moved out in a short period, so on that evening they all agreed they would all meet at least three times a month.

When Hinata and Itachi arrived, Sakura and Sasuke were already there, at their usual seats; Sakura's was sitting next to Sasuke while Mikoto was sitting at the end of the table, on Sakura's left. Hinata took her seat opposite of Sakura's and Itachi sat down between her and his father, and across his brother. That way girls could have their own conversation without bothering men who rarely had an opinion about different dresses or recipes.

''I am so glad all of you could make it,'' Mikoto said when they were all seated. ''And I was really close to postpone it for another day.''

''How so?'' Sasuke asked.

''Your mother was unnecessarily worried she wouldn't have enough time to prepare everything she planned,'' Fugaku said.

''So you were busy?'' Sasuke asked.

''Almost the entire day!'' Mikoto beamed. ''I didn't notice how fun it is to spend a day with a child!''

Oh no. She was about to bore them again with the story of some woman's baby they didn't even know, but they heard of her because of Mikoto's stories.

''Remember my aunt's uncle's wife's neighbor? Her best friend had a baby and I met him today!''

The dinner really dragged while Mikoto was retelling her adventurous day with a toddler. Hinata and Sakura were smiling to Mikoto and to one another while patiently listening to their mother-in-law and the men were chewing slowly so they didn't have to participate in the conversation.

Itachi couldn't believe his mother would change this much when her sons move out, but it was becoming annoying. Nobody wanted to offend her, but this was not the first time she was forcing her guests to share their opinion about family and children. While he was still living under the same roof with her, Mikoto was a bit more subtle regarding family and marriage. How and why did she become obsessed with kids?

Itachi really hoped the topic would change eventually because Fugaku and Sasuke ate everything that was set on the table. Mikoto naturally noticed and returned with a refill in a second.

''And what did you do today?'' Fugaku asked, while his wife was taking her seat, probably because nobody wanted to find out more about this baby.

''I was testing new weapons,'' Sasuke was first to reply and the change of subject was welcome.

''What kind of weapons?'' Fugaku asked.

''Itachi got a sample, so couple of us are testing it so he could decide on ordering more,'' Sasuke explained.

''Really?'' Hinata asked her husband. ''You didn't tell me.''

''I didn't get the chance,'' Itachi shrugged.

''If you want to, I may lend it to you, so you can try it yourself,'' Sasuke proposed.

''I am afraid I won't have time,'' Hinata said apologetically.

''Busy with your genins, huh?'' Sakura concluded, smiling.

''Isn't that hard for you?'' Mikoto asked.

''What do you mean, Mikoto-san?''

''I meant spending more time with strangers than with your family.''

''They are not strangers,'' Hinata said with a small smile.

''But they are not a family, and the family should come first. Don't you agree with me, Sakura?''

Sakura forced a smile, aware that neither answer was fortunate.

''Of course you do,'' Mikoto said. ''You would never agree to spend your nights away form your husband.''

Another brand new flaw of his mother. Itachi didn't understand why she had to make it look as if Hinata wanted to leave while that was only the nature of her job, a job she loved. And while they were still dating, Mikoto liked Hinata more than Sakura. Or maybe he should give up on trying to understand women.

Luckily, Sasuke saved the day.

''I think I made a room for that dessert.''

''Wonderful idea! Who is going to help me?''

''We thought of going to see your wonderful flowers in the garden while there is still light,'' Sakura said.

Of course nobody was interested into flowers, but they needed a break from Mikoto's outdated ideas.

''How thoughtful of you! I will give you a tour, and Fugaku, you get the dessert out of the fridge.''

Mikoto was a true Uchiha and it was impossible to escape her, so Itachi decided to stay inside, watching Sakura and Hinata getting advice on gardening when Sasuke showed up from the kitchen.

''Mom, I don't think dad will serve the dessert the way you wanted, so maybe you should do it yourself before he ruins everything!''

''Men,'' she shook her head. ''They can't live without us,'' she said to their daughters-in-law.

''We are almost done,'' Sasuke whispered, tapping Itachi's shoulder.

Hinata and Sakura stayed in the garden, alone and silent, until Hinata spoke.

''Sakura-chan, do you ever feel like the Uchiha name brought a burden?''

''Every day,'' Sakura replied. ''Especially during the evenings like this,'' she added and they chuckled quietly.

They were focused on the flowers, then Sakura spoke.

''But that name also brought a lot of happiness.''

''It did,'' Hinata agreed quietly.

Okay, so today wasn't Itachi's day. First incident at home, then his mother, then Hinata's need to confirm it didn't only her life get complicated after the wedding. This was going wrong, but instead of a private conversation, Itachi and Hinata had to stay longer and have a dessert.

Sasuke and Fugaku were talking about the weapons loud enough, so Mikoto couldn't start another story that was amusing to her only. Itachi didn't dare to propose going home soon because that also meant a possible soon argument with his wife, but Hinata, emptying her plate in a flash, seemed as if she was ready to leave.

''Do you want more?'' Mikoto asked, taking her plate.

''No, thank you, I am full.''

''Then you must take some with you!'' Mikoto said and raised herself from her seat.

''That is not necessary, really,'' Hinata said in vain because her mother-in-law was already in the kitchen.

''Nonsense, there is a plenty for us!'' Mikoto said, handing over the packed dessert.

''It will melt,'' Sasuke said.

''I am so silly, I will put it in the fridge!''

''Leave it, mother,'' Itachi said, placing his hand on the package. ''We were about to leave anyway.''

''That is too soon!''

''It is always too soon for you, mom,'' Sasuke said and got up too.

Mikoto wasn't glad, but she didn't try to persuade them to stay longer.

While walking back to their home, Itachi was silent, avoiding the questions about Hinata's departure tomorrow. She was looking before her, but she was walking right next him, so he could at least try talking to her.

''Are you still angry with me?''

''For how long have you been angry with your father when he introduced Sasuke-kun as a new member of your team?''

Not good. She was thinking about the same, probably for the entire evening and now he would get what he actually deserved.

''That is not the same,'' he said evenly.

''It is. I am sure nobody was pleased when that occurred. You were mad because you knew your brother was too young, Orochimaru-sama because more people meant more responsibility and Sasuke-kun because he didn't earn that position. The one to blame, your father, must have been unhappy as well because he exposed both of his sons to a great danger.''

''Orochimaru-sama would have probably asked Sasuke to join,'' Itachi said.

''Exactly,'' Hinata agreed. ''And your brother would have made a decision on whether he was ready to do so. Your father's and your way leaves no choice because you already made it for us.''

She was speaking calmly, she obviously thought this through, so Itachi hoped he would get his chance to apologize.

''I am not happy with what you have done because it means too much responsibility too soon, you are not happy because I am angry with you, Haida-san can't be happy knowing there were better shinobi than me, and my students are under a lot of stress because of the constant changes.''

''Maybe something can be done about that, I mean-''

She stopped walking so he stopped talking.

''You will never interfere again,'' she said strictly. ''Yes, it's hard for me, it is exhausting, but I am a big girl and I will handle it the best way I know. And while we are talking about it, I am really trying not to be Uchiha Itachi's wife, but Uchiha Hinata, a capable sensei.''

He must have made a sad face because she smiled.

''You got it wrong. I love being your wife, but I don't want to be perceived as your wife only. You need to stop helping me for my own good.''

''Very well.''

''I would have said all of this to you at home, but there we have more important things to do.''

''Oh. Right. You are leaving tomorrow morning.''

''Yes, I am not sure when I will return,'' she said and continued their walk.

He fell behind a few steps, realizing the morning would come too soon.

''Hey,'' Hinata looked at him over her shoulder. ''If you don't hurry, we won't have enough time.''

He stared at her blankly. Enough time for what?

''Suit yourself,'' she shrugged, now walking. ''I hoped you left some room for a different kind of a dessert.''

And it was served at their home exclusively?

Hinata knew somehow Itachi would get it this time, so they ran all the way to the house. And the bedroom. They didn't care the dessert would melt.

''Why didn't you say so right away?'' he whispered impatiently, thrilled she wasn't mad at him any more.

''And what's the fun in that?'' she chuckled, undressing both him and herself.

Later that night, while they were hugging in the bed, facing each other, Itachi felt Hinata was tense, probably thinking of tomorrow.

There was a lot at stake, her reputation, the future of her team, her future as a kunoichi, a tomorrow's mission was her biggest test so far and all because Itachi decided to help without asking his wife.

''I'm sorry,'' he whispered.

''I know.''

''I had the best intention.''

''I know.''

''Promise me your well-being will be a priority at all times, not the mission.''

''I have a team, in case you forgot.''

''Fine, them too. You know what I meant.''

''I do. Now let's pretend we are about to sleep.''

She was too worried to fall asleep, but he decided not to bug her with advice. He was worried too, but he failed to stay awake long enough to say goodbye and Hinata was to considerate to wake him up.

After ten days, Hinata sent a message saying everything was going according to the plan. Six more days passed until the girl from Hinata's team arrived and informed Hokage the team was on the way back, but they might return a day later. During that stressful period, Itachi was almost constantly awake, waiting for news. He was visiting Hokage every two hours and was on the way home when Hinata and two boys returned unharmed, twelve hours later than she anticipated. All of her colleagues came to congratulate her on a successful mission her team accomplished. Couple of more missions proved she was responsible for her team because of what she could do, not because of who she was. Thanks to outstanding results, she became Uchiha Hinata, a team leader, definitely not a wife of Uchiha Itachi, because they weren't seeing each other at all.

Itachi was travelling often, taking care of international affairs and being at home with his wife became an impossible mission.

A few days ago he arrived home after a five days long business trip, rushing home, hoping Hinata would at least be in the village, because he left while she was gone. Unfortunately he found a freshly cleaned house, washed clothes and a fridge full of food, meaning Hinata had gotten a new task and she would be gone for who knew how long. Again.

If that was marriage, Itachi hated it.

The work was keeping him away from the person with whom he wanted to be more than anything else. They were apart because of their own choices.

Itachi chose to be a clans' representative same like Hinata chose to be a team leader. He couldn't give up on his job and it was unfair to ask Hinata to consider giving up on hers just because he missed her. Of course he missed his wife, but she was also his most understanding friend, his adviser, his support, his everything. Sometimes he was fantasizing about simply talking to her, and no, he didn't need a housewife, what his mother wanted, only a wife whose workplace would be within his reach, so he could surprise her and take her to dinner or buy her flowers and visit her during the day. That way she would be somewhere near him and he would see her whenever he felt like it, he wouldn't have her at home for one whole day and then not see her in weeks.

He had the authority to keep her at home, after all, she gave up on her title willingly, and legally, she was nothing more than his wife. He didn't think about it seriously, but lately it was coming to his mind too often, during long, peaceful and lonely evenings, evenings like this one was, when he was sitting alone in the dark, delaying going to sleep because nobody would be on the other side of the bed.


	4. Nauseous opponent

_**Nauseous opponent**_

''What's the matter? Are you tired because Shikamaru kept you up all night?''

''Even so, I can wipe the floor with you any time!''

Trash-talk was Sasuke's favorite part of training with Temari. He could say whatever he wanted because she would never take it seriously, but have a comeback instead. That way the simple fight would become a mental training also. Staying calm was sometimes the hardest thing during the battle, so with witty and skillful blonde as a training partner, Sasuke was getting better at controlling rage and impulsive moves. Not to mention, she was the strongest wind-style user, after Naruto and Gaara.

Sasuke's skills were making Temari stronger too. He had a perfect combo to fight her, lightning and fire release. He would choose a weak fire jutsu to attack her, that way testing her defense, and his strongest lightning jutsu had to endure her counterattack.

''Are you ready for a big one?''

''It's the technique, not the size that matters!''

Funny, smart and strong, Sasuke thought while smirking to himself. He couldn't see her face, being at the other side of the training field, but he knew her well enough she was smiling too. It was refreshing to have a practice match with someone who wasn't using the same jutsu as him, so he couldn't see how weak it actually was. Orochimaru, who was his tutor for awhile, taught him a lot and whatever Sasuke performed, his tutor could do it way better. The same was with his brother, who learned the same and at least five years before him. Temari's experience was different than one of Konoha's shinobi, so she had a completely different fighting style. And she was becoming more and more challenging opponent the more she knew about him and his power.

''Okay, so how about a medium size?''

''Don't talk that much and bring it on already!''

Sasuke obeyed and after a complicated series of hand seals, he was ready to strike. Temari didn't seem impressed, not taking a defensive stance. Maybe she underestimated him or overestimated her abilities. Or maybe she had a hidden trick up her sleeve. Or she would wait until the last moment to escape his fire style jutsu.

Sasuke expected anything but what actually happened.

He used too much energy, so the created fire circle was moving fast across the field. Sasuke was counting on Temari's agility, convinced she could endure the attack twice as powerful, but she still didn't move an inch from her spot. The fan she was using was on the ground and Temari swayed while trying to walk, as if she was under the influence.

''What are you doing? Get out of the way!'' Sasuke shouted, watching the fire circle getting closer to Temari.

She didn't hear him neither she ran away to get a shelter. And she definitely didn't look as if she was about to do something to destroy the approaching fire.

Sasuke knew something wasn't right and he couldn't waste a single second. He put both of his palms on the ground and with the earth release created a wall between Temari and the fire. The flame didn't get through to her, but it damaged the wall meaning he had put too much chakra into the fire jutsu. Neither of it explained Temari's reaction, so he hurried to her side to check up on her.

She was kneeling on the ground, probably because of the sudden movement below her feet, but that wasn't the only problem. She looked as if she had no clue where she was.

''Temari!'' Sasuke yelled to get her attention. ''What was that for? Do you want to get yourself burned?''

She looked at him, but didn't answer. She was flushed and sweaty and she didn't have control over her body. She was shaking.

''What's wrong? Why are you shaking?''

''I don't know,'' she succeeded to whisper, looking at her trembling palms.

He crouched next to her and took her hands. They were also sweaty and unexpectedly cold.

''What happened?''

''I don't know.''

''Can you stand up?'' he asked.

She shook her head slowly, as if she was concerned she might lose the balance.

''Are you dizzy? What could have made you feel that way?''

Temari simply shrugged, probably still in shock.

''Did you take something forbidden to make yourself stronger?''

He experienced the mentioned with Orochimaru, who swore the pills he was taking were vitamins. Temari denied it and Sasuke trusted her.

''What about soldier pills? Did you take any instead of food to gain energy?''

Temari shook her head again, but Sasuke knew Itachi did it occasionally. And Sasuke was obviously turning into his wife, asking thousands of questions in a single minute.

''I have never seen you this way,'' he said, pointing at Temari's dropped fan. ''I know how much you will hate my advice, but you should visit a doctor.''

''But I am fine! Like you said, it never happened before! I didn't take anything! This, whatever it is, will go away and we can continue in a couple of minutes.''

The more she talked, the more she was shaking again, as if the strength was leaving her body. She was not fine, but definitely stubborn enough to try to prove the opposite.

She swallowed once, breathed in deeply, concentrating on getting up and convincing him she was fine. He didn't say anything; he went through the same million times and he was about to let her get up by herself.

First she used her hands as a support, ignoring she was shaking, then stood up on one feet and raised from the ground. She succeeded to stand on her own for two full seconds. Luckily, Sasuke was there to catch her before she hit the ground again.

''Don't pick me up,'' she whispered desperately. ''I might be sick.''

Sasuke sighed. She was definitely not fine and she was convincing him she was!

''Put your arms around me then,'' he said and embraced her gently.

''I really don't know what's wrong with me. I was felling all right at home.''

''That's why we are going to hospital to find out.''

''Is that really necessary?'' she asked and began to squirm.

''If you don't calm down, I will call for medics to come pick you up.''

He knew she would quit arguing with him. Much worse from the injury was the humiliation when others would see the wounded person, especially if it happen during the practice match.

They would have reached the hospital much faster if he had carried her, but she insisted to walk on her own. She was doing well, or she was pretending; either way, Sasuke didn't want to ask more questions. She was silent too until they spotted a nurse passing them by on her way to work.

''Once we get there, you will look for Ino,'' Temari said.

''Okay.''

''Then you will do everything so she doesn't find out.''

''Okay...''

''Sakura is also out of question.''

''But why? Sakura is great, she could make a diagnose by just looking at you.''

''I don't care what she can. Do we have a deal?''

''As you wish.''

Once they entered the hospital building, Sasuke didn't have to say anything. He was well-known there.

''Your wife isn't here, Uchiha-san. Should we look for her?'' the first nurse who spotted him asked.

''Thank you, that isn't necessary. What about Ino?''

''She is absent too.''

''Great,'' Temari sighed with a relief.

''Who should we call for you, Uchiha-san?'' a kind-looking nurse asked.

''I don't need a treatment, but my colleague kunoichi. She is feeling dizziness and nausea.''

''Take her to the first room on the left, I will send somebody to measure her blood pressure. We will take it from there, do you agree?''

''Yes!'' Temari spoke before him and started dragging him towards the said room.

Sasuke slowly seated her on the empty bed and now looked at her. She was a bit pale and with her messed hair, she was looking exhausted. Maybe she only dehydrated and needed some water.

''Should I get you anything?'' he asked.

''Let's wait for the nurse. If they are about to take my blood, I shouldn't have something that might affect the results,'' Temari explained.

''Finally you speak like Temari I know,'' Sasuke said with a small smile. She didn't look happy at all, so he remained quiet until the nurse got there.

The girl who wore a uniform was younger than Sakura and she was carrying a medical chart, presumably Temari's.

''I am sorry, they sent me here, probably by accident, because I have a woman's chart,'' she said to Sasuke.

''And your patient is a woman,'' Sasuke assured her and she was relieved, seeing Temari sitting on the bed.

''Oh,'' the girl smiled. ''So what is the problem?'' she said, opening the chart. ''Sabaku no Temari?''

''I don't know what the problem is,'' Temari said. ''I did everything same like yesterday, only today I can't walk on my own.''

''So dizziness?'' the nurse asked.

''And nausea,'' Sasuke added.

''I see. And what were you doing until now?''

''We are ninja,'' Temari said.

''What does that mean?'' the nurse asked bluntly.

''We were on a training,'' Temari sounded tired.

''Aha. And this training was outdoors?''

''Of course outdoors,'' Temari answered and Sasuke wondered how she managed to answer calmly these stupid questions.

''If you were physically active outdoors on a bright sunny day, you have a heat stroke!'' the nurse exclaimed victoriously.

''A heat stroke?'' Sasuke repeated.

''Uh-huh. You are all red, nauseous and dizzy, those are the symptoms of a heat stroke. Actually a dehydration due to a heat stroke.''

''And the treatment is?'' Temari asked.

''You should rest for 24 hours and keep drinking fluids. I will consult the superior if the fluids should be replaced intravenously.''

''But I will have to stay here if I am about to receive transfusion, Temari said gloomily.

The nurse looked at Sasuke as if he should recommend resting to the patient. It was reasonable to stay and rest, but he also hated the hospital.

''For how long she would have to stay here?'' he asked.

''I planned on using one bag of saline solution. That's the fastest way to deliver fluids, so she should feel better in less than two hours.''

''But I feel better already! I will rest at home and be fine!'' Temari said and stood up. Well, she tried.

As soon as she raised herself to her feet, she felt dizzy again and swayed directly into Sasuke's arms.

''How do you feel?'' he asked sarcastically.

''Not fine,'' she whispered and he helped her climbed into the bed.

''Go and get saline or whatever,'' Sasuke said to the nurse.

''Right! The sooner you start receiving transfusion, the sooner you may leave,'' the nurse said and left.

''Why didn't she say so right away?'' Sasuke muttered to himself, but Temari probably thought the same.

They were silently waiting for the hospital staff to break the silence while they were both, presumably, thinking about how they ended up here. It was strange because today's day wasn't different from yesterday's; they met on the training ground, discussed fighting style and decided on a weapon they would use during combat. As a warm-up they practiced taijutsu, then threw shurikens at each other, to finally move on to ninjitsu to test the power of their nature transformation techniques, both offensive and defensive ones.

Soon enough, a nurse, different from the first one, came in carrying a bag of saline solution.

''These pillows aren't good, your head is too low,'' the nurse said. ''I will go and get more of them.''

''I can go,'' Sasuke offered. ''So you don't waste your valuable time,'' he explained.

''If it is not a problem for you,'' the nurse shrugged.

''Not at all!'' he said and strode out of the room.

He would never offer his help, but Sasuke needed an excuse to leave so he could look for his wife. He didn't have to mention Temari's name, but he could at least describe the symptoms to get her opinion. He was a patient often enough to know that more experienced medics could guess the diagnose more accurate than the fresh ones, and he never saw the girl who prescribed Temari one bag of saline solution.

''Hey there!'' the girl he was thinking of greeted him in the hallway. ''Is everything all right? Is your girlfriend feeling better already?''

''My girlfriend?'' Sasuke repeated.

''Yeah, the blonde woman, the one with a heat stroke,'' the girl explained.

''I know who you are referring to, but she is not my girlfriend.''

'Would you like her to be?'' the nurse asked teasingly.

''You really are new here. I am married and my wife is Uchiha Sakura.''

''Oh.''

''Have you seen her? You know, the pink-haired woman.''

''I know your wife very well,'' the girl said with a forced smile. ''Unfortunately she left the hospital for today.''

''Are you sure she won't come back later?''

''Maybe she will, only the patient will be discharged in an hour.''

''That reminds me, I am looking for an extra pillow. Can you help me?''

''Sure! Follow me!''

''Thanks,'' Sasuke said. ''By the way, I didn't learn your name.''

''Haida Misaki.''

''Haida, I heard that name. Could it be you are related to the main adviser for defense, Masato-sama?''

''Yes, I am his niece,'' the girl beamed, leading him through the room stuffed with bedding.

Of course she was smiling for being Haida Masato's niece; Itachi introduced Sasuke to him at the annual meeting on the country's defense and members of Independent operating squad were obligated to attend.

''Then you were invited to Itachi's wedding,'' Sasuke concluded. ''How did you miss it?''

''Uchiha Itachi's wedding?'' Misaki asked and Sasuke nodded. ''I was in school abroad and I had to study for the big exam, so I couldn't be present. And how are you related to him?''

''He is my older brother.''

''No way!''

''Oh yes. I was his best man.''

Misaki shrugged and handed him over a plump pillow.

''If I had been there, I wouldn't have stupid questions about everybody here,'' she said with a sigh.

''I have one more question. Did you pick the field of medicine or?''

''I am talented in many areas, so I wanted to try out medicine. Maybe I switch to something else.''

''I get it,'' Sasuke said and nodded as he was leaving her company.

Sasuke heard enough. This girl's uncle put her here, probably because of her average skills. It would be better for Temari if someone else examined her, but she refused. Sakura wasn't around, so all Sasuke could do for his training partner was to bring her pillows.

By the time he reached Temari's room, the saline bag was slightly empty and she was lying down, looking bored.

''Couldn't find your wife?'' she asked, staring at the ceiling.

''Here's the pillow,'' he said, ignoring the question.

''You wasted so much time on looking for a pillow?''

''That young nurse, she is new here,'' Sasuke explained, approaching the bed to adjust the pillows.

''So?''

''She asked if you were my girlfriend.''

When Temari smiled slightly, Sasuke set the pillow behind her back and she sat up.

''She was not pleased to hear Sakura was my wife.''

''And I am not pleased you went looking for her when I asked you not to do so.''

''I know you did, but that was for your own good. I am worried about you and I want you to recover by having the right therapy.''

''What did she say?''

''I didn't find her. And just so you know, if I had found her, I wouldn't have mentioned your name.''

''I am sure you wouldn't have, but I doubt she would buy the story you brought a random attractive woman to the hospital and now you are with her.''

They both chuckled.

''For how long do you need to stay here?'' Sasuke asked.

''According to my watch,'' Temari glanced at it, ''only 51 more minutes to go.''

''And then the nurse will come and check up on you?''

''I don't know. But you don't have to stay here, I feel fine now.''

''Maybe you really do feel that way, but I will stay. I have nothing better to do anyway.''

''Anything is better than to spend your time with me. I am wasting your time.''

''Our training is not the waste of time,'' Sasuke said. ''I learned so many new insults, I can't wait for a different opponent to make him angry.''

''You know what I meant,'' Temari said even though she was smiling.

And he knew why she thought she was wasting his time. They were training differently and her sparring partners weren't as nearly as strong as Sasuke's; first Naruto, Konoha's jinchuuriki, then Orochimaru, legendary Sannin, and the last one was Itachi, Sasuke's brother and the strongest sharingan user. Not to mention Sasuke's sensei who helped him to achieve chunin rank was Copy Ninja Kakashi, current Hokage. The fact Sasuke wasn't the strongest shinobi of Honoha was embarrassing, not Temari's inability to be a good match for him.

''No matter what you say, I won't believe I am better partner than Gaara is to Naruto,'' Temari said. ''Or I shouldn't be telling you that since he is your rival.''

''Oh please do. Especially if you know any of his weak spots. Last time he didn't have a single one.''

''The last time? Didn't he come home for the weddings?''

''Yeah.''

''And you fought in between the weddings?'' Temari asked pointedly.

''We weren't supposed to.''

''So it happened by accident?''

''You don't know?''

''How could I know? I wasn't there.''

''But Hinata was and I was sure she told you because the two of you are, you know, close.''

By Temari's surprised look, Sasuke knew she understood what kind of closeness he had in mind.

''And who told you we were close?''

Temari's question only confirmed what he had heard was true.

''Itachi did,'' Sasuke shrugged. ''Actually he revealed it right before the fight. And what is that, we have no right to be jealous of what you girls do, and it is totally reasonable Sakura gets angry because Ino kissed you?''

''Who told you that?''

''Ino. Well we were trying to provoke her lover by accusing him of being jealous, and it turned out Sakura and Hinata are jealous of you and Ino.''

''If all of it happened during the combat, how can you be sure it wasn't a genjutsu?''

''I said the same thing, but it wasn't genjutsu. Itachi was shocked too.''

''How did you succeed to talk so much and fight Naruto at the same time?''

''He was asleep while we talked.''

''He fell asleep?'' Temari asked with a little laugh.

''Ino drugged him.''

''Why would Ino drug him?''

Temari was now laughing like crazy because it was quite unreal Ino managed to drug Naruto in the middle of the fight.

''I really don't know why Hinata didn't retell me that event. From what you told me so far, it was fun.''

''Now when I think about it, she probably didn't mention it because afterwards she wasn't speaking to Itachi for two weeks.''

''Hinata didn't speak to her husband? You are not making this up, are you?''

''I wish I was. The whole fight started because Naruto was kind of flirting with Sakura, Ino and Hinata, and naturally Hinata got angry because Itachi didn't trust her and she gave him a two-week silent treatment.''

''Ouch,'' Temari made a grimace.

''What's wrong? Where do you feel pain? Should I call the nurse?''

''I meant it was painful for your brother,'' she explained.

''Don't scare me like that,'' Sasuke muttered. ''And yes, it was painful, but it was his fault.''

''Of course it was his fault. Why would he think of Naruto as a threat?''

''Because Hinata used to like him?''

''And it was ages ago,'' Temari rolled her eyes. ''I mean, didn't he get his answer on their wedding day? And the night before?''

''What happened the night before?''

''Your brother wanted to cancel the wedding.''

''He what?'' Sasuke asked, shocked.

''Yeah, I also thought Hinata would be the one,'' Temari said evenly.

''What? What are you talking about?''

''If your brother didn't tell you, then your wife should have,'' Temari shrugged.

''Nobody told me anything,'' Sasuke said. ''But now when I think about it, Itachi did act strangely before the wedding.''

''But everything is fine now, right?''

''I guess. I mean, Itachi somehow survived the punishment, but then Hinata went on a mission. During her absence, he was unusually distracted, but she's been missing him too, because when she returned, Itachi made their house invisible again.''

''Oh,'' Temari chuckled, slightly blushing. ''For how long?''

''An entire week. If you could only see our father!''

Now they were both laughing, imagining Fugaku lecturing his elder son for being a perfectly normal human who wishes for a bit of privacy.

''And what's the story with you and Sakura?''

''She accused me of being childish and unreasonably insecure.''

''And that is true,'' Temari said. ''You should have matured enough to know Naruto isn't a threat. Your behavior, on the other hand, might be.''

''You weren't there to see-''

''Yeah, yeah,'' she interrupted, clearly uninterested to hear his side of the story. ''So anyway, did one of the Konoha's elite team manage to inflict some damage on Naruto?''

''There is no elite who can handle Kyuubi.''

''He transformed?''

''I told you before, Ino drugged him. He was under influence and wasn't in control of the beast.''

''You are lucky you are alive.''

''It's Ino's credit Kyubbi didn't injure us more badly.''

''Ino's?''

''Well her fear's credit. Her lover thought summoning his pet would bring him an advantage, but Manda thought Ino was a maiden meant for a sacrifice and-''

''Wait,'' Temari interrupted. ''Who is Manda?''

''King of snakes.''

''And he wanted to devour Ino?''

''She has beautiful skin, you have to give her that. And that blonde hair and bright eyes-''

''You can mock Ino's Sannin all you want, but I am sure he thinks the same.''

''So anyway, Manda was chasing Ino around and she was screaming so loudly Naruto found it annoying so he was the one who attacked the giant snake first. While he was preoccupied with the snake, Jiraiya-sama and Hokage performed a sealing, so Naruto became his usual self again.''

''You didn't mention the other Sannin and Hokage. When did they appear?''

''Whenever we talk about that fight, we end up wondering the same.''

''One hell of a fight,'' Temari concluded.

''The kind none of us want to repeat,'' Sasuke agreed. ''Same like today's one.''

A worried expression on Temari's face gave Sasuke a hint she didn't want to talk about it.

''Do you really feel better?''

''Of course I do!'' she said as cheerfully as possible. ''Am I not talking to you and everything?''

''That doesn't mean you are okay.''

As if she wanted to change the subject, Temari looked at the saline bag.

''It's almost done. Go and find that nurse, she will confirm I am totally ready to leave.''

Sasuke didn't want to argue. She was a grown woman and obviously in need for further analysis, but he was the same when it came to his health condition, so he wasn't the best person to preach.

''I will look for the nurse, but I will also be present when she instructs you about what next.''

''Fine.''

Haida Misaki, in charge of Temari, was surrounded with different files, and she smiled politely when Sasuke greeted her.

''How is the patient?'' she asked.

''She claims she is feeling fine.''

''And the bag is almost empty?''

Sasuke nodded to the girl's question.

''Then I will discharge her!''

''That's it?''

''Well, yes!'' the girl beamed at him. ''It's simple as that.''

Impossible. What about the blood test, the reflexes, breathing?

''I think you worry too much, Uchiha-san, but I won't forbid you.''

They went together to Temari's room who was becoming impatient.

''So?'' she asked, staring at Sasuke.

''You are free to go,'' he informed her.

''As soon as I get you ready,'' Misaki said and took the empty bag. She also put a small plaster on Temari's forearm and that was it.

''I am taking you home,'' Sasuke said, looking at Temari who was now standing up.

''Should we race?'' she chuckled. ''I am joking, I am joking!'' she said when both the nurse and Sasuke glared at her.

''Don't forget to drink fluids,'' the nurse reminded Temari on their way out.

''Don't worry,'' Temari replied.

As soon as she picked her fan again, it seemed she never was unable to walk on her own.

''Maybe it was just the wrong moment for that fire thingy,'' she shrugged.

''Maybe.''

''You are not walking me home.''

''Why not?''

''Because I am sure you have better things to do. Am I not walking on my own?''

''And what if-''

''Then some other gentleman will take me to the hospital again.''

''Fine,'' Sasuke rolled his eyes, aware it was useless to insist. ''What about tomorrow? Will you take some rest?''

''Let's meet in the morning and then we'll see,'' she suggested.

''Good plan.''

''See you tomorrow then.''

And she went her way, just like that, and Sasuke was convinced she wouldn't be able to get up, let alone walk by herself. Maybe he should secretly follow her home. Or make an appointment for a full check up. Or maybe he was really turning into Sakura.

Thinking of Sakura, she was probably at home, being done for the day at the hospital. He remembered all of Temari's symptoms, so he should retell it to his wife just so she could rule out anything serious. He would do it quickly in case she had different plans, like yesterday when she walked around wearing only one of his shirts. Or the other day when she-

''Hi, honey,'' Sakura's voice interrupted his thoughts when he stepped into the house.

She was standing at the top of the stairs wearing nothing but underwear and her upper body part was covered in bandages.

''Were you busy today?'' she asked, untying the headband that was holding her hair neatly.

''Not really,'' he replied.

''That's great,'' she said, smiling, and dropped the headband on the floor.

Now her hair was falling freely on her bare shoulders and those bandages were definitely in his way.

''Are you coming?'' she asked, heading towards the bedroom.

''Definitely,'' he said, taking the stairs three at a time and making his wife laughing because of his rush.

Wasn't he about to ask her something? It probably wasn't that important so it couldn't wait a couple of hours. Or an entire night.


	5. Terrifying twins

_**Terrifying twins**_

Hidden between the bookshelves, Orochimaru was glancing around, concerned someone familiar would catch him searching for books that were far from his domain.

The quickest way to leave the bookstore was to walk up to the clerk and ask for the type of books he wanted to buy. That way was also the most embarrassing because a single man, quite developed in age shouldn't be interested into books about pregnancy!

Maybe he should think of a story first, that a family member asked him to purchase those books. In case the clerk believes him, then he must have the answers about the mother and how she is feeling, if she needs more helpful books or when is the due date. That way Orochimaru might buy too many books and talk too long with the clerk, and he needed only a few obvious changes he might notice during the first trimester so he could figure out if Ino was pregnant without asking her.

Even though he dedicated his life to science, he didn't have a slightest clue about the first symptoms of pregnancy. He was studying family trees, dominant and recessive genes in a scientific way, so he could actually make a calculation about the blood type, eye and hair color his child with Ino might have, but at this moment it was totally irrelevant. A future father, and that was him, couldn't think about anything but the mother and child's well-being, so he planned on learning as much as possible before Ino gets home. He never thought one of his relationships would last long enough, so the woman decided to a have a baby with him. Ino never mentioned it, but it was possible her best friend presented the idea of having a baby as a great one. That friend entered this very bookstore a few minutes after Orochimaru, but at this moment she was nowhere in sight. He hoped Sakura left in the meantime because the last thing he needed was her pointless encouragement about his fatherhood and-

''Orochimaru-sama.''

He couldn't see her because she was right behind him.

''What are you doing here?'' Sakura asked.

''Buying books?''

''These books?'' she asked, pointing at the different romance science fiction novels.

He sighed, aware she probably knew he was hiding from her and, since she was talking to him, his plan failed.

''Any news?''

''No.''

''Still waiting for Ino to come back?''

''Unfortunately, yes.''

''Now will you tell me why are you here?''

''Buying books,'' he rolled his eyes. ''We talked about it the last time, you know, the ones you don't need any more.''

''They are at the other part of the store.''

''Thank you for your help,'' he said sarcastically. ''And what are you doing here, except stalking me?''

''I am not stalking you, I need a cookbook.''

''Oh? Making a big dinner?''

''Not really. I am a total beginner when it comes to cooking.''

''There are many books for people like yourself. Why don't you ask a clerk to recommend you something?'' he suggested.

''It's embarrassing,'' she said, staring at the floor.

''Because she will think you don't know how to cook? It's a stereotype that a woman-''

He shut himself up because he got the perfect idea.

''How about this? I will ask about the cookbook you want and you will buy the book I need.''

''Deal!'' Sakura replied happily.

She explained what kind of recipes she wanted and he retold it to clerk who offered him several books. He purchased two of them, just in case, and was waiting outside for Sakura so they could exchange the books. It was so easy to talk about soups and dips, fish and meat, but it was terrifying to get close to the maternity leave section. More scary than books were pregnant women interested in reading and he didn't want to risk being seen by one of them and questioned about the pregnant lady for whom he was buying books.

''Hey there!'' Orochimaru startled to that friendly voice. ''What you are up to?''

Before Orochimaru managed to hide the books, Jiraiya succeeded to see the covers.

''Making a romantic dinner, huh?'' he winked. ''You know all the tricks!''

''Possibly,'' Orochimaru smiled a bit.

''You know, because of your happy relationship, I have to drink all by myself! And I thought you would brag about it every chance you get.''

''The last time we discussed my relationship in public, you hit me and put me in your novel.''

''You deserved that punch. And speaking of my novel-''

''Don't even think about it,'' Orochimaru cut him off. ''I don't have time to read about that silly kingdom.''

Ino was also upset with Jiraiya's idea to put them in his newest publication where the main characters were living people, only located in a kingdom and members of a royal family. They both read it and agreed the only resemblance was the age difference. Ino was nothing like the lead heroine, timid and insecure, and the dialogue between her and her lover was way too dramatic. Orochimaru hated every word of it and never wanted to read something alike again.

''I understand you don't have time. Your main preoccupation now is cooking,'' Jiraiya mocked and finally left him alone.

Luckily Sakura was still at the store and there was no fear Jiraiya spotted her. Maybe he would have gotten the idea to introduce a new character, advising the couple to have children as soon as possible in the sequel. Although that way he could have a juicy scene on every page. Yuck.

''All done,'' Sakura said, interrupting his thoughts. ''Do I owe you more money?''

''Of course not,'' he replied, taking his book and handing over Sakura's. ''It's my fault I couldn't pick only one. And I want your dinner to be perfect.''

''Thank you,'' Sakura smiled.

''Will Sasuke-kun find out the news over the delicious meal?''

''Shh! Somebody might hear you!''

''I will take that as a no,'' he concluded.

''I am not the one who needed a pregnancy test,'' she said pointedly.

''Good point. Now I must be excused,'' he said, showing her the book he was about to read.

''What are you going to do with the information you learn?'' she asked, now walking beside him.

''I will know to tell if a woman is pregnant without asking.''

''You mean, by just looking? That's impossible.''

''There must be something, but I certainly won't talk about it in the middle of the street.''

''So where do you want to talk about it?''

The way Sakura asked the question was telling him she wanted to join him. He sighed, but didn't send her away. After all, she might be helpful. And so they were staring at the first page in a book. Actually, Sakura was looking around the office, the one he was using while spending time in his hidden laboratory near the village.

''Is something wrong with this room?'' he asked.

''I was wondering how one can relax in a place like this.''

''This is my workplace and it is supposed to make me feel motivated and concentrated on work, not relaxed.''

''So you are saying you never do things that aren't related to work in here?''

He rolled his eyes instead of replying. He knew Ino told her friend way too many details.

''I brought you here so we could analyze the facts in this book together.''

''Exactly, and if Ino is expecting, whatever you two did around this office will have to stop.''

''What are you talking about?''

''Here, look!'' she said and turned several pages. ''During pregnancy, a woman should avoid physical and mental fatigue.''

Orochimaru read the paragraph Sakura was pointing at. It was describing pregnancy as a delicate state when women should take care of themselves more than usual.

''I am sure she knows that,'' he said because he refused to discuss their physical activities with Sakura.

''She must eat a bit more too,'' Sakura continued. ''During the first trimester every woman gains weight.''

''Do thin women gain more weight?''

''It doesn't matter,'' Sakura said. ''Ino will probably stay slim as long as possible.''

''Okay. Anything else I might notice as soon as she gets back?''

''She might feel nausea or dizziness.''

''But she can also be sick because of food and lose consciousness because of the low blood pressure, you know that,'' Orochimaru said. ''Is there something she can't lie about?''

''Well this is different for every woman, but because of hormones, women are overemotional, meaning they might start crying if they see a lost puppy, or be unusually grateful or unusually angry because of the smallest thing.''

''That is not helpful at all because women dramatize all the time.''

''I told you,'' Sakura shrugged. ''You can read more carefully about it, but that's the most important.''

Orochimaru wasn't happy with Sakura's instructions. He planned on learning every detail, so he could avoid asking Ino about it. Thinking about her possible answer was driving him crazy and he was aware the question itself would change their relationship to the core. Not to mention their way of living! Their occupation as ninja would definitely affect the poor newborn, constant stress and absence of one or maybe both parents. Luckily, Konoha was peaceful place for families but what if-

Enough. Ino wasn't even home yet.

Sakura wasn't aware of his overthinking, turning the pages slowly. Orochimaru stopped her when he saw an intriguing picture in it, the one showing an exposed belly before and after pregnancy.

''What is this?'' he asked, pointing at the picture after.

''Stretch marks. Women sometimes get those during pregnancy due to fast skin expansion,'' Sakura said and cleared her throat to read more about the stretch marks. ''They are common on thighs, stomach and breasts. Wait a second? Breasts too?''

Orochimaru didn't understand why Sakura was upset about breasts so much.

''Finally I have an opportunity to have large breasts and now they will have stretch marks!'' she wailed.

Ah. So Sakura wanted big breasts. He was really trying to suppress laughter, but it was hilarious that one of the most promising young kuniochi out of all things in life wanted a stunning cleavage.

''It's easy for you to laugh!'' she frowned. ''Your girlfriend has the most perfect bosom I have ever seen!''

Okay, that was true. But every part of Ino was perfect so her breasts didn't stand out so much.

''While we are talking about how gorgeous your girlfriend is, can you tell me why did you choose her neck as your favorite part?''

''Favorite part?'' he repeated.

''Does it have something to do with you being a snake so you bite her?''

''Or course not,'' Orochimaru sighed. ''Her neck is her weak spot.''

''What does that mean?'' Sakura asked bluntly.

''It means if I treat it right, I can get whatever I want,'' he smiled slyly.

''Anything you think of?''

''Anything.''

''Even something like a confession about her pregnancy?''

''No! I mean, I would never use something so pleasant for something so terrible.''

''First, stop talking about your child as something terrible, and second, why not? Imagine, Ino gets back, you offer to give her a massage and if you do it the way you said, you can make her talk about family and whether she wants a baby.''

Orochimaru eyed Sakura suspiciously, unsure if she was serious. Once Ino returns, he definitely won't mention the baby topic in the middle of cuddling. Or in the middle of what would follow eventually.

''You don't like my idea?'' Sakura asked.

''Not one bit.''

''Then maybe you should express your wish to have a child, maybe that way she will explain the test we found the other day!''

''If I got it right, you suggest I lie about kids and request an explanation about something I shouldn't know about in the first place.''

''It sounds much worse when you explain it,'' Sakura muttered.

''I am trying to be realistic,'' he shrugged. ''By the way, if not over dinner, how do you plan on telling your husband?''

''To be honest, I didn't work on that part yet. It's still-''

''Too early, yes, yes, I remember what you have told me. But sooner or later, you know, your breasts will start to grow.''

''I won't wait that long,'' she rolled her eyes. ''I will think of something, when the time comes.''

''Are you sure he wants children?''

''Of course he does, why wouldn't he?''

''Because children are nuisance?''

''How can an innocent baby be a nuisance?'' she frowned. ''It is your flesh and blood!''

''True, but don't you want to know his opinion? Would he agree this was the right time for a baby and would he support your decision to become a housewife?''

''A housewife?'' Sakura repeated. ''Why would I have to become a housewife?''

''I am not saying it's impossible to continue working, but wouldn't you prefer to be a dedicated mother?''

Now Sakura was looking confused and Orochimaru concluded she didn't get to that part.

''I am not really giving up on my career by having kids,'' she said. ''It's normal I want a family.''

''Of course it is, but how many active kunoichi with children did you meet?''

''I met them!''

''I know, but how many? More than ten? Hundred? Two?''

Sakura didn't answer, she was pouting silently.

''Look, I am not trying to talk you out of it, the way you are trying to talk me into it. I am trying to understand your motivation to have children, and since you are close to Ino, maybe I understand hers too.''

''But the two of us are not alike.''

''Exactly! You are happily married while Ino is, I mean, we are, well, it's complicated,'' Orochimaru finished lamely.

''Wait a second!'' Sakura suddenly exclaimed. ''Maybe we are different on the outside, but what about on the inside?''

''I think you are different on the inside too,'' he said carefully, hoping Sakura wouldn't take it as an insult.

Ino was more mature and dependable, and to him, it was a mystery how she and Sakura got along so well.

''Not Ino and me,'' Sakura explained, ''but our relationships!''

''Okay, so I am just like Sasuke-kun?''

Sakura almost laughed at his comment and he was actually concerned about insulting her!

''Even though you are hiding your relationship, you are a real couple,'' she explained. ''And I am sure that is the reason Ino thinks of having kids with you!''

''I think you are wrong.''

''We'll see! For example, do you make her feel welcome in your house?''

''I try,'' he replied and Sakura continued her questioning.

''And does she cook for you and have spare clothes there?''

''No,'' he said and Sakura's victorious smile wasn't so wide any more.

''Didn't you talk about moving in together?''

''No.''

''But she does stay overnight?'' she asked carefully.

''Sometimes.''

''Then it must be something else,'' Sakura sighed, aware her theory wasn't correct.

''Don't forget,'' Orochimaru pointed at the book before them, ''it might have happened by accident.''

''Either way,'' Sakura shrugged, ''I can always trick her into a full check up.''

''Maybe that would be the best,'' he said. ''I am not sure I could tell the difference if her breasts got bigger. And it's impossible to make her pee on a stick without her noticing.''

''Definitely,'' Sakura chuckled quietly.

''I mean, I will try to figure it out, but I will never know for sure.''

''And I, as a medic, can tell much more than a simple test.''

''Like complications?'' Orochimaru asked, worried, browsing the book for more information.

''And twins,'' Sakura added.

''Twins?'' he repeated. ''Are you telling me I can become a father of more than one child at the same time?''

''You never heard of twins? They are not so uncommon, actually-''

''What are the odds?'' he interrupted, while Sakura was searching the book for an answer.

''Here,'' she said, giving him the book. ''About three per cent.''

''Three per cent?'' he stuttered. ''That's too high!''

''It means only one in thirty three pregnancies.''

''Only one in thirty three? I hoped it would be like one in a million!''

''Oh come on! Having triplets has better odds than that!''

''T-t-triplets?'' he stammered.

Sakura was absolutely calm while he was thinking of three babies screaming at the same time, three toddlers making a mess and three kids seeking for attention.

''I think Ino would prefer that. Three kids and she would get fat only once,'' Sakura said.

''Are you trying to make me laugh?'' Orochimaru glared.

''Did I succeed?'' she asked sheepishly.

He sighed, trying not to lose his cool.

''I can't handle this situation the same way like you. You probably think my perspective is too negative, just like I think yours is immature. I am not sure you have in mind your income, informing the superior about your maternity leave, and on top of it, the father-to-be has no idea neither you are upset about it.''

''I still have time,'' she shrugged.

''Delaying will only make it worse.''

''Does that mean you will ask Ino as soon as you see her?'' she asked pointedly.

He didn't answer and she laughed sarcastically.

''Then stop preaching!''

As if it wasn't theatrical enough already, she raised herself from her seat, picked up her cookbooks and headed to the door.

''I have work to do,'' she said on her way out.

''I am not keeping you here.''

''Fine.''

''Fine.''

She slammed the door and left him alone.


	6. Hinata's honesty again

_**Hinata's honesty again**_

Glancing at the wall clock, Itachi realized he was only half an hour early for the meeting. No matter the topic or importance of the meeting, he was trying to arrive at least an hour early. At the appointed place, where he was about to meet with colleagues, he was better prepared and concentrated.

He was just about to open the front door to leave the house, when the doorbell rang.

That was surprising because those few people who visited him occasionally never rang. Who could be at the door at his hour?

Itachi couldn't hear or feel suspicious movements, so he opened the door slowly.

''Good afternoon,'' the postman said as soon as he saw Itachi. ''Here's a special delivery for Uchiha Hinata. Is she at home?''

A special delivery for his wife?

''She is not at home right now,'' Itachi explained. ''May I accept it instead of her?''

''I don't know,'' the postman eyed him. ''It says here it is a high priority.''

''I will make sure my wife gets it,'' Itachi assured him.

''Oh, so you are the husband!'' the postman said and handed him a delivery list. ''Sign here then!''

Itachi did as told and the postman left him with a package.

Instinctively, Itachi shook it a bit, as if he expected to figure out what could be in it. The package was small and whatever was in it, fitted almost perfectly because it didn't move much. Actually it looked like a large envelope containing papers. Knowing Hinata, it was probably a handbook or a guide, possibly ordered from abroad for her or her students. Then again, those kind of books rarely had a confidential label on them.

He didn't know when Hinata would return, so it wasn't important for him to open it right now. But he wondered what had to be delivered exclusively to her and why he needed to sign he received it, so he took it with him and headed to the meeting place. It didn't take long until he reached it and noticed he was all alone there. He counted on couple of more minutes he would be by himself, so he decided to check Hinata's package. He opened it without ripping it too much and took out the bundle of papers. He searched for a note of some kind for Hinata before reading the top paper, but he didn't find it.

The title on the front page revealed that the following form should be filled with the latest data, both personal and professional. Turning the page, Itachi saw a common form for a shinobi containing questions about age, rank, skills etc. He skipped a few pages to get to the purpose why one must fill the form and he wasn't glad seeing a brochure for participating in a seminar while sharing one's expertise and knowledge as well as learning from other participants.

''Uchiha-sama, you are already here.''

Itachi was reading details about the seminar so he didn't hear someone coming.

''I usually come early,'' Itachi explained to a shinobi who just arrived.

''I see. The meeting should begin in fifteen minutes, I ran into the others on my way from Hokage's tower.''

''You were busy with Hokage?''

''My visit to his office was personal, not related to this meeting, but it was urgent, so when I heard the Hokage will be absent for a few days-''

''How do you know Hokage will be absent?''

''He postponed all of his meetings for the next week, so I concluded he won't be around.''

''Ah. So if I need to see him, today is the last day to do so?''

The shinobi nodded.

''Is it possible to postpone this meeting for some other time? I need to speak to Kakashi-sama before the next week.''

''As you wish, Uchiha-sama.''

Itachi made the decision and gathered the papers.

''Please, apologize to everybody in my name, but this is also urgent.''

The shinobi nodded as if he understood completely.

''Schedule a meeting for any other day, I will be present for sure. Now I must meet with Hokage.''

''I will let you know about the time and day of the meeting, Uchiha-sama.''

''Thank you,'' Itachi said, already on his way to Hokage's tower.

It didn't make sense to him, he thought while walking. Why would Hinata receive the form of this kind? He's never seen something alike. It was a great honor to apply to a seminar with the purpose to educate herself and become stronger and wiser team leader. After all, she was readying the next generation of shinobi for their own independent missions and it was a responsible profession. Not to mention dangerous.

What also bothered him, he opened the package that had a confidential label on it. But Hinata was his wife and she would have probably opened it the first thing she got home and have told him about it eventually. This way he saved her precious time, he could retell it in short when she arrived. That was perfectly reasonable. He wasn't concerned she would keep secrets from him, they were telling each other everything and she would probably consult him about seminar of this kind. Maybe she would wait for the right moment to tell him and inform him she was leaving for three months. Maybe she would do it over a dinner or made his favorite dessert.

None of it mattered because he opened the package and intended to ask Hokage about it.

He ran into several shinobi who headed to the meeting he just postponed, muttered an apology about urgent business and stopped in front of the Hokage's office. The door was ajar and Itachi heard a strange noise. It sounded like angry complaints along with the rustling of papers.

''Hokage-sama?'' Itachi called quietly and opened the door slightly.

Behind the heavy door he found the usual; tons of papers and Hokage in the middle of it, searching for something.

''Yes?'' Kakashi answered, obviously distracted while digging through the highest pile of papers on one of the desks.

''Can I ask for a moment of your time?''

''Is it urgent?'' Hokage asked, still searching for the lost paper.

''Hinata received the application form in the mail today and-''

''The application for what?'' Kakashi finally looked at Itachi.

''This application,'' Itachi raised a bit the papers he was holding.

''Good, good,'' Kakashi muttered. ''Did she answer all of the questions?''

''She isn't at the village at the moment, so I was wondering when the application is due.''

''I believe there is enough time,'' Kakashi assured him. ''Is that all?''

''I also wanted to know why Hinata received it. Did she request for it?''

''She didn't. Her colleagues agreed she was the best among them, so she will complete the training with the smallest effort.''

''I see,'' Itachi said. ''Why didn't you give me the application form when I was here the other day? I would have given it to Hinata.''

''It was somewhere in this mess so when I found it, I wanted to deliver it,'' Hokage explained. ''Speaking of the mess, I am really busy, so if you could-''

''If Hinata agrees to participate, she will be gone for three months,'' Itachi interrupted.

''Is that a problem?''

''No if she really wants to be the part of it.''

''Nobody's pressuring her, if that's what you meant. If she refuses, somebody else will take her place.''

''Do you know who?''

''I can't know who because Hinata needs to decline the position first,'' Hokage sighed. ''Why are we discussing this without her anyway? Did she mentioned to you she isn't interested?''

The truth was Itachi didn't know what his wife wanted. Every task she got, she would accept it. She never complained about work, so Itachi couldn't anticipate her decision on this seminar either.

''We never talked about it,'' Itachi admitted to Hokage.

''Then we must wait Hinata's return,'' Hokage shrugged. ''Now will you excuse me, I must get ready for the big meeting.''

''But this seminar lasts for three months,'' Itachi added quietly.

''So what? Five years ago you weren't at home for eight months.''

''That was five years ago when I was-''

''Hinata's age,'' Hokage interrupted.

Exactly. The timing was perfect. She was still young, but experienced enough to take part in an advanced training. That way Konoha would get another kunoichi ready for the extreme danger and battles.

''This is Hinata's opportunity to meet different people, work on her skills and learn from the best,'' Kakashi said. ''By coming to me, it seems as if you don't want her to apply and participate.''

''No!'' Itachi said quickly. ''I came to find out details so I could inform Hinata.''

''And I already told you everything I know. Now, if there are no other emergencies, I would like to continue with my work.''

''I apologize for bothering you,'' Itachi bowed slightly.

''It's okay, it's not your fault I can't manage without Shikamaru.''

''Where is he?'' Itachi asked, now noticing Shikamaru wasn't around.

''He didn't say, so I think it's personal.''

If it was something related to Temari, Hinata should have known. Only she didn't see her friends at all.

''I am leaving then,'' Itachi said.

''See you!'' Hokage said and returned to his papers.

Itachi's visit to Hokage's office didn't last as long as he anticipated, probably because he had the necessary papers with him, so Hokage didn't have to look for them. If he hadn't postponed the meeting, he would have arrived almost on time. The problem with the meeting wouldn't have been his late arrival, but the lack of concentration. Itachi couldn't stop thinking about the application for Hinata's seminar, so he was already plotting the way to drop the news to her.

To put it as simply as possible, he didn't want her to go. It was selfish, but it was the truth.

Three months was a long time, and no matter how the public perceived him, Itachi was a mere human with his basic needs and desires. He didn't ask for much, he wished to wake up next to his wife for ten consecutive days, but knowing Hinata's schedule, it would happen after she retires.

Maybe it was a coincidence Itachi received the application, so now he could present it to his wife in way she gives up on it in the end.

The easiest way was not to mention it at all. Unfortunately, in case Hinata finds out, and Itachi's signature was on the delivery list, he might spend the rest of his married life on the couch.

He could bring it up during a romantic dinner in an expensive restaurant and make sure Hinata forgets they ever talked about it by taking her to bed as soon as they get home. Or her brain was a bit different than his, he would definitely forget about the food, seminar and all of his problems if distracted in a right way.

Perhaps the time was his ally. If Hinata wouldn't make the decision until the due date, her colleague would participate instead, so maybe Itachi could make her busy, so she doesn't have time to fill the form.

The solution he disliked the most was to show her the application and explain the seminar as soon as she gets back.

The way he would do it would probably have an impact on her decision, so if he would present it too enthusiastically and pretend to be supportive, she might apply for it and for whatever seminar comes next. If he would explain how her job and other duties related to it make him feel, and that was lonely and miserable, she might give up on her career and become a housewife.

Surprisingly, Itachi didn't want either of it.

He preferred balance, so Hinata could be at home more at the same time keeping the job she loved. She probably knew that too, but she was delaying to make a change.

That was her greatest flaw, fear to make decisions not approved by others and neglecting her own wishes. She sought encouragement, from her family and clan, and now from her husband. Because of the mentioned fear, Itachi almost didn't become her husband. Well, he was also the one to blame, what he confessed to her on the night before their wedding, but Hinata's thoughts remained hidden for a bit longer. When she finally gathered the courage to speak her mind, he was shocked to learn what was troubling her.

At the same time, it was the most traumatic and the most honest conversation they had.

They were married for two weeks and Hinata went out to dine with her friends. She had a lot of catching up to do with the girls; back then, Temari got engaged recently, Sakura and Sasuke's wedding was within a month and Ino just returned home after ten days away with her no-longer-secret lover. Itachi pictured the girls' chatting , gossiping, laughing, dramatizing over the wedding preparations, admiring Temari's wedding ring; typical girls' night out. He found nothing suspicious about Hinata's early arrival home or her quiet entrance. She wasn't known for being a party animal or a gossip who shared with him unimportant details about her friends.

As a newly weds, they were going to bed at the same time so Itachi casually asked about her sleepiness when she walked into the living room. Her answer included a small smile and a promise she would join him soon.

Like every previous evening, he went upstairs to get ready for bed. The reading material was right next to his side of the bed and he took it to skim the text while waiting for his wife to snuggle up to him.

When Hinata leaned on the door frame, having the same clothes she wore to go out, Itachi knew the reading was out of the question.

''What's wrong?'' he asked softly.

''Nothing,'' she replied, shrugging.

A man didn't have to be married for long to know nothing was never nothing. To demonstrate his complete attention, he tossed the blankets aside and got up.

''You can tell me whatever is on your mind. I am here to listen if something's bothering you.''

''I know,'' she replied quietly.

He felt she needed to tell him something, only she was probably thinking about the best way to do so. Not having better idea, he walked up to her and took both of her hands in his.

''I mean it. I am here for you.''

She smiled faintly and released her hands. As soon as she did it, she rubbed them against her thighs, having distracted gaze. They both knew she wasn't the type who talks much, so Itachi didn't come after her when she walked away from him, as if she needed more space between them to speak up.

''There is this something,'' she started quietly, ''I must tell you about even though I am aware not telling you would be better. That would also be unfair to you because it's not your fault I did what I did and-''

''Hinata, what are you talking about? You can tell me everything.''

''But you will get angry with me!''

''Come, let's sit here, you got so upset!''

She listened to his suggestion, so they sat down on the mattress. It didn't calm her at all.

''What's wrong?'' he asked. ''And for how long this has been bothering you?''

''I feel bad because I lied to you.''

''About what?''

''It's so complicated,'' she sighed deeply. ''There is a reason for it and it's related to us and our wedding.''

''Okay...''

''Back then it seemed as a good thing, as a right thing,'' she swallowed, ''but now, you are so sweet and understanding and I hate I wasn't honest with you.''

If he got it right, she did something before and because of the wedding, it was okay at that moment, but now she was feeling guilty because he turned out to be a good husband. His train of thoughts went into a dangerous direction which was making him jealous of certain someone about whom they already talked, so the chance they were talking about that person again wasn't high, was it?

Maybe a small question would clarify.

''This thing you believe that will make me angry, when did it happen? I mean, if it's something from your past, let it stay there.''

''It happened recently,'' she admitted sheepishly.

''Before we got married?''

''Uh-huh. And after.''

Now he was slightly worried.

''When was the last time?''

''Tonight.''

''Tonight?'' he repeated. ''Weren't you out with your friends?''

''Uh-huh.''

''Girl friends?''

''Uh-huh.''

He didn't understand. What could have been so horrible? And including girl friends?

''Maybe you just tell me,'' he said. ''I promise, we will work on whatever it is and-''

''I kissed Temari-san.''

Huh?

''And Sakura-chan.''

What? She kissed two women?

''Hinata, did I get this right? Your and your friends-''

''Yes and I am the worst because I lied to you!''

He probably should have been angry, but he was confused instead. He needed more details because there obviously existed a story behind this kissing thing. He didn't have that much experience with women, no matter what everybody were thinking, but he thought he knew enough to consider kissing between two women as unusual. Or at least not too common.

''I suppose that didn't happen out of the blue,'' he said, but it sounded like a question.

''It didn't,'' Hinata shook her head. ''Well, for me it didn't, but for Temari-san maybe it was unexpected.''

''So you decided to kiss her first?''

''Yes.''

''Ah. Does that mean you are attracted to her and you felt strong desire to kiss her or?''

''No, nothing like that,'' Hinata interrupted. ''You see, it was a test.''

''A test? What kind of test?''

''Maybe I should start from the beginning.''

''Probably,'' Itachi agreed and Hinata took them back at the time she had to pick a maid of honor for their wedding.

Apparently, Temari wasn't supposed to participate in the wedding preparations, but she was around when Sakura accepted to be Hinata's help through the ceremony and reception. She was the only one who explicitly asked about Hinata's feelings for her future husband and whether she doubted his true intentions. With Ino's help, Temari made both Sakura and Hinata reveal their relationships' problems and insisted to solve them.

''Are you angry with me?'' Hinata asked.

''I am not sure how I should feel,'' he shrugged. ''I kind of understand what led to it, but if you had come to me and explained what was bothering you, I wouldn't have visited you on that night.''

''But it was the best night of our unmarried life,'' she said, smiling shyly.

''Maybe, but the period before it was the most stressful. I mean, if I knew only the half of your thoughts, it would have been different, it would have been easier and-''

''I know. I am sorry.''

''It's not you who should apologize. If a total stranger recognized what we both tried to hide, it is an obvious sign we should have took action ourselves. I should have been straightforward right away, not wait until the last moment.''

''No, it's not your fault,'' she said softly. ''Don't blame yourself now when it's already over.''

''Is it?'' he asked.

''What do you mean? If we would kiss again or-''

''Not about that, but if you will share your doubts and wishes with me instead of hide them from me.''

''Of course I will!'' she replied immediately. ''And you will too.''

He smiled a bit to that and for the first time that evening he felt Hinata was truly close to him.

He only had one question before he starts forgetting all about it.

''I was wondering,'' he said, ''when was the first time you decided to, you know.''

Hinata blushed a bit.

''I mean, it can't be that bad, you already told me and-''

''It was in your bedroom, in your family house,'' she said sheepishly, ''right before we, you know.''

''Ah. Okay. I guess. I mean-''

''That's how Temari-san lost her ribbons and you found them and brought them to me,'' Hinata added.

''I wouldn't mind if we never talked of this again,'' he said quickly. The less he knew, the better.

She nodded shortly, as if she understood the topic wasn't pleasant.

It was unreasonable to get angry about it, but he disliked the thought Temari was involved in their intimate moments.

They didn't mention it since, but he was aware his jealousy was totally unjustified.

It wasn't about kissing at all. It was about Hinata and Sakura relax and talk to their friends, what Sasuke and Itachi actually were. Kissing between them was apparently what they needed to open up and share their desires with their future husbands too.

Itachi blew the chance to behave like a non-jealous-husband the very next day when that silly and unnecessary combat with Naruto took place. It wasn't too comforting Sasuke was jealous also and wanted to fight Naruto first.

Hinata has been an Uchiha for almost eight months now and Itachi hoped there really was nothing bothering his wife, since she didn't tell him anything. If that was the case, that meant he was the one hesitating to tell her he hated her job and wanted her to be at home more. At the same time, since Hinata didn't complain, she loved being a team leader and hearing such a thing from him would affect her future for sure.

If he had the opportunity like Hinata's and if she disliked it, he would prefer she told him. He didn't know what he would decide in the end, but his wife's opinion mattered more than the one of his friends, colleagues or superiors.

Unfortunately he was aware participation in the seminar was a chance of a lifetime and she probably wouldn't get another one. Would she be happy if she declined it? Or she would be happier to accept it?

The valuable experience, on top of her passion to be successful at her job, would open many new opportunities for her. By behaving selfish, he would take all that away and that could make Hinata unhappy.

One part of him hoped Hinata would ask for his opinion, but the other part doubted she would like his answer. He missed her terribly, but he knew that in a five years' time, she would regret she didn't educate herself more and had a successful career.

Would he handle Hinata's honest answer, if it included her participation in the long-lasting seminar? Would he be proud of her and brag among others or envy all men married to housewives?

Was this their first test as a married couple? Would this cause the first big fight between them? He hoped not, but he couldn't postpone this issue forever. This was only the beginning. What if Hinata becomes in charge of education, as one of the lecturers? She would be gone for much longer! Unacceptable.

If she could have found the courage to share with him her most intimate thoughts and secrets, then he should man up and confess his true opinion about her work. If she could have presented kissing with Temari as a good thing, he might find a way to make a housework look more attractive than deathly missions. Or so he hoped.


	7. Expectation vs reality

_**Expectation vs. reality**_

Sakura's kitchen was a total mess. Well, hers and Sasuke's kitchen, but she was the one using it at the moment, so the mess definitely belonged to her.

The day at work wasn't as busy as usual so she was feeling inspired enough to make a nice dinner. On the way home she bought the necessary ingredients, so she wouldn't have an excuse to put it off for some other time. She couldn't remember the time she was at home for so long doing nothing at all, so she busied herself with cooking. Only it didn't go as planned.

The recipe said to put the meat in a large pot. How large was the large from the recipe? Wouldn't it be easier if they wrote the exact volume of the pot?

Every time she would put on an apron, the obstacles were the simplest things such as the pot size, portion size, right temperature and, naturally, the right timing.

Her mom's instructions weren't helpful. Her answer to everything was that it depended on the people's preference. And yes, on the size of the pot. And about the timing, well, the cook had to taste the meal.

The first step for Sakura's attempt to cook dinner was to find the most suitable recipe. Reading more than one cookbook didn't help her much because she was looking for a healthy, but tasty dish, not too complicated to make, meat and vegetables included. It also had to be possible to make by using two pots, three tops, and not too much cutlery because she hated doing the dishes. Well she wasn't fond of the housework in general. Either way, she got onto it tonight and she would succeed.

Maybe she should measure the rice first. The recipe said half of a cup per person, but she thought her husband ate more than an average person. Although if she doesn't make a tasty meal, she will have more spoiled food to throw away.

In the neighborhood, the local restaurant's owner held a cooking class for beginners, but Sakura was concerned somebody would recognize her and make fun of her non-existing cooking skills.

This way only her husband knew she didn't know to cook. But he knew that before they got married and he proposed to her twice, so it definitely wasn't a trait he was looking for in his future wife.

She had other qualities he liked and her wish to learn to cook was a bonus. And according to the books she has been reading lately, the ones about motherhood and childcare, home cooked meals were good for the newborn.

Sakura was counting on more time for learning, the books said getting pregnant wasn't as easy as it seemed after the use of a birth control, but the latest news about her best friend proved the opposite.

The pregnancy test Orochimaru had found in Ino's locker couldn't be a coincidence. If Ino suspected she was pregnant and it happened unplanned, why would she keep a test in her locker so everyone could see it? Anybody else could have found it and it would be revealed Ino was expecting. And since she didn't keep it somewhere in her apartment and hide it from others, it was obvious she wanted a baby. Of course, Sakura didn't want to be the one telling Orochimaru, especially not after learning about his negative view of children and pregnancy.

It would seem more likely for her and Sasuke to succeed first since they were constantly at home, and actually working on it, so maybe Ino decided to have a baby long before her friend. And it wasn't unusual to feel motherly, Sasuke's mother had the first child when she was a bit older than Ino and Sakura. And five years later, she had another one.

Huh. That meant Mikoto told the news to her husband twice and she got fat two times. Also she talked Fugaku into having babies. Or it was other way round, because Sakura's father-in-law wanted an heir. Despite taking care of one child, they decided to have another one. Or it just happened, when they didn't think too much about it, all alone and-

Okay. Now Sakura had to stop imagining the scene where two main characters were naked and also Sasuke's parents. So disturbing.

Sakura didn't plan how many kids would be enough, but she had a feeling Ino would be delighted in case she was expecting twins. That meant two children at the same time who would be as twice as active, so the mom would lose the extra pounds in no time.

Once you decide to have a baby, a weight gain is a minor concern. Or no concern at all, in Sakura's case.

Except twins, Orochimaru mentioned her job as well and made her think about it.

She read all those books and she couldn't remember one saying that the mothers were obligated to stay at home. She didn't expect she would work as much as now, especially not within the first months when the feeding had to be performed every two to three hours, but afterwards, she would return to her routine. Or maybe not?

She could always ask the actual mothers, but the only ones she knew were her own and Sasuke's. She refused to discuss children with them because of the obvious - they would be too supportive and present the motherhood as the most beautiful time of a woman's life and probably encourage her to have babies as soon as possible. Or worse, blurt out about it in front of her husband.

The only person to whom she talked about children was Orochimaru and his opinion was too pessimistic. It was impossible that having a baby consumed so much time so she would have to stop working. That was only a small human, how hard could it be?

She could return to work soon, there were kindergartens and she was sure both grandmothers would gladly offer their help by taking care of the grandchild.

They had experience, they were housewives and raised their children successfully.

Huh. Housewives.

Sakura would suck at it because the recipe said the meal would be done by now and it was still having the strange white color while she was stirring it on the stove.

Maybe the fire wasn't strong enough. Maybe she skipped the ingredient. Or maybe she should just give up.

She could cook eggs, meat, simple soups, but her mother-in-law was preparing the whole feast! Whenever they would attend dinner at Sasuke's parents' and Sakura asked for the recipe, Mikoto was explaining the cooking process in a way Sakura would understand every fifth word. Sakura was aware every skill took time, but if she would need twenty years to learn to cook, then she would focus on something else.

She would ask Hinata for help and tips, because former Hyuuga heiress was pretty skilled when it came to cooking, but her sister-in-law was rarely available for casual meetings when at home. She was happily married and a successful team leader and relaxing gathering with friends or in-laws was almost impossible to arrange.

It was strange that the two heirs from two traditional families didn't decide to have their first child yet. Sakura didn't hear Hinata was in search for a substitute, so that must have meant she wasn't planning a baby. It would be irresponsible towards the baby to continue with dangerous missions while potentially pregnant. That also bothered Sakura in her theory about Ino's pregnancy, because she has been away from home longer than a couple of days and the baby's health and safety should be a priority.

Possible pregnancy was the main reason for cooking tonight.

In not so distant future, Sakura hoped, on the menu will be fruits and vegetables, fresh meat and fish, prepared with as less grease as possible and deep fry was strictly forbidden. Alcohol was also out of the question, but she preferred water anyway. She hated to remind herself the liquor didn't do her good and-

She heard the motion in front of the door. She wiped the hands in case the doorbell rang. Maybe her friends came to visit or maybe-

''Hey,'' Sasuke's voice was coming from the hallway.

''Hey,'' she greeted her husband.

His footsteps ended in the living room, Sakura concluded when he didn't get to the kitchen.

''In here!'' she yelled to reveal where she was.

''Whoa! What is going on here?'' Sasuke asked when he reached the kitchen.

''What does it look like?'' she smiled, stirring the meal.

''If I didn't know you, I would say you are cooking, but-''

''Very funny!'' she interrupted, knowing he was teasing her.

''If it's not ready yet, I will have a quick shower, okay?''

Sakura peeked under the lid and shrugged.

''I will be down in five minutes,'' her husband informed her and disappeared through the door.

If she didn't decide to waste time on cooking, they would get down to business in five minutes. Or maybe in the shower, as if they were just married, Sakura remembered with a smile.

After a dreamy wedding, Sakura didn't expect anything less from her married life. The plan for their wedding was anything but ordinary, but it turned out perfect.

Ino never revealed what kept her away from home for ten days, but Sakura was panicking for no reason because her friend, the maid of honor, already had a few ideas to present to the nervous bride.

From her childhood days, Sakura was dreaming of a big wedding, huge cake and lots of guests. That was before she experienced it closely and that was while being Hinata's maid of honor. Ino suggested and Sakura agreed to organize an intimate ceremony with family and close friends who would attend a relaxed party afterwards.

The date was set so there wasn't time to be picky about anything else. The band was available, the catering could order food for less people, so Sakura and Ino counted every guest. The reception halls were either expensive or occupied on the desired day, so they had to get creative.

It wasn't as glamorous as Itachi and Hinata's, because no wedding would ever be, but it was planned exclusively for them.

The Academy was the major part of their education, they met there, spent their first moments together and attending the same school predestined their life, both private and professional and Ino's idea was to redecorate the classroom as the place for the ceremony. Sakura disliked that idea, but Ino refused to suggest another possible place before Sakura saw the room adjusted to the wedding ceremony.

White tablecloths with the matching flowers, illuminated with bright yellow lights, with soft music, the old classroom had better atmosphere than any other place. It was large enough so the guests wouldn't feel trapped, but it was small enough so they were close to one another. Also many of their friends sat in that very classroom and it brought so many memories.

Since one of their teachers was about to marry them, it was natural to get back to the school days, when they were pretending they were adults, up to every task, so now, when they were taking the new step on their life path, Sakura found it perfect to do so by leaving the school once again.

The party was held on the playground. The tent was keeping guests together, so nobody felt neglected and the small band was playing the best dancing songs.

It was better than Sakura imagined.

Ino kept everyone and everything under control; nobody got terribly drunk, the meals were served according to the schedule, guests didn't fight or complain and both she and Sasuke could enjoy their special day. In spite of the other duties she had to take care of, the maid of honor made Hokage dance with the bride and while they danced, Sakura spotted a cute girl talking to Naruto! She should have known, since they both attended the wedding, that the girl was one of the Sasuke's relative's date for the occasion, but who knows what future might bring. Temari didn't let Ino dance with Shikamaru but this time because they wanted to leave earlier since Temari arrived to Konoha on that very day. Neither Itachi and Hinata stayed too long; they loved dancing more than anything, but both of them were going on a trip the following morning.

Sasuke ignored the tradition so they lived together two weeks before the wedding. They moved in as soon as they found this beautiful house.

It was big enough for more than one child, and Sasuke was the one who insisted to buy it, so it must have meant he was planning having children in the future, right? Nothing about Sasuke implied he didn't want kids, but he never explicitly said he couldn't wait to become a father.

It was a logical next step. Dating, moving in together, wedding, having a baby.

Orochimaru was right about the one thing – the more she was delaying, the more nervous she was becoming. Orochimaru also reminded her about the loan for the house, it would take several years to pay it off. Maybe they couldn't afford having a baby just yet, especially if she would have to stop working. But she would try not to. It wasn't impossible to go to a hospital in the evening, when Sasuke was at home, patients needed constant care. Only she didn't feel like going to work now and with the baby, she would have to be on her feet the whole day without a single break. Or maybe she would sleep at the same time baby would. The books didn't specify that part, naturally, because every mother was different and had a different occupation. But the main occupation would be her child, she would be a dedicated mother for sure. She would definitely find a balance between a professional career and motherhood. She would probably have to give up on long-lasting missions, to be at home with the child. Consequently, that meant Sasuke would have to work more so their income could remain the same. And with the child, the saving wasn't an option - their baby would have everything and that must be the best!

Sakura wondered if Sasuke noticed any of her hints. There were entirely different groceries in their fridge; fruit and vegetables, almost no canned food of any kind. And lately she started consuming additional vitamins which were great for the baby and for the mother too. And a blind man would notice how much time they were spending in the bedroom.

Sasuke's voice interrupted her thoughts.

''Where did you put my blue shirt?'' he yelled from the upstairs.

''Which blue shirt?'' Sakura yelled back.

''You know, the one that got dirty last week.''

''Did you check the dirty laundry basket?''

''It is still dirty?''

''Why do you need that shirt anyway?''

''I don't, I was just asking.''

Didn't he know the laundry didn't magically wash itself? She has been busy. If he needed that particular shirt for some reason, he could have washed it himself.

Or just sit at the dinner table shirtless, she wouldn't mind. And that would definitely made her forget he probably got the bathroom all wet and left it that way because he expected she would dry it instead of him.

She was tolerating her husband's sloppiness because she was living on her own for almost two years. When she moved out, it was difficult to adjust, but she was counting on Sasuke's ability to adapt.

It wasn't entirely his fault, her mother raised him that way and she didn't have other duties but to be a housewife, making sure her sons were focused on their careers, not housework. She couldn't really picture Fugaku dusting or doing the laundry, but a little help from time to time didn't kill any man. She would never raise her son that way.

Actually she would prefer a boy. It wasn't like you could choose what you feel like it at the moment, but a boy would be better. A girl would be more complicated because Sakura wasn't a typical woman. She was feeling most comfortable wearing pants and long tunics, her hair was often in a functional pony tail and her special ability was insane strength. She would be a bad role model for a daughter while her son would have the perfect father as soon as he starts helping out with the housework.

During the first months, it was fun, same like everything else. Twice as much clothes, groceries, bigger place, it was new, different, exciting, Sakura treated it as an adventure. After six months she wasn't feeling adventurous any longer.

Washing the dishes was a never ending chore! And it couldn't be done simultaneously, while pots were boiling on the stove because she needed to stir constantly!

''Is it done?'' Sasuke asked, entering the kitchen.

''You arrived just in time,'' Sakura smiled at him.

''Did I?'' he said, embracing her waist from behind.

She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and it was more than distracting. He was chuckling quietly, aware he was the reason for her fidgeting.

''I need to get just one more thing!'' she said and released herself to go to the pantry.

''So it's not done,'' he sighed, revealing impatience.

''Are you that hungry?'' she asked teasingly, leaving him alone in the kitchen.

''You will see,'' he replied.

What else did she expect when she got used him to her nudity whenever he arrived home? He probably didn't think about food at all.

Luckily, Sakura's head was clear enough to get away on time and search for a special sauce she bought the other day. She planned on cooking wearing her underwear only by the time her husband gets home, but he arrived earlier than she expected. She would probably be faster with cooking the next time. After all, the practice makes it perfect and in no time she would prepare a dinner so delicious Sasuke would be speechless! He would be surprised how fast she advanced and the conversation would lead to expanding their family! And since she was a good housekeeper, she would be a good mother as well. There was no point in telling him now, Sakura thought while heading back to the kitchen, carrying the sauce. It was cruel enough to make him wait after dinner and the meal wasn't ready yet. But she would finish it soon and afterwards, the casual relaxation in the living room and-

''What are you doing?''

By hearing Sakura's voice, Sasuke turned around and placed the lid back on the pot that was on the stove.

''Did you try it?''

''I didn't. Why?''

''You should have.''

''Why? Is it bad? But I followed the recipe!''

''This recipe?'' he asked and reached for a cookbook that was on the counter.

''Yes. What's wrong with it?''

''Nothing,'' he said, turning the pages with difficulty. ''It looks like the pages are still connected to one another.''

''What?''

Sakura put the sauce on the counter and took the cookbook.

She opened it on the page of the meal she was preparing, page 37, and then she turned the page to see the next one. Only the next page wasn't the page 38, but page 40.

''The pages are glued to one another,'' she whispered to herself.

Sakura didn't notice it due to a shiny paper print which was thin anyway.

''So what? You tried to make three recipes at once,'' Sasuke chuckled. ''What I don't understand is how you didn't notice the meat takes longer to cook and the vegetables-''

''You know what? I had enough.''

''Enough of cooking? But why give up now? You learned about the problem and-''

''You are the problem!'' she snapped.

''How am I a problem?'' he asked.

''I am tired of doing everything.''

''What everything? You started making this meal and who knows when you are going to cook again and-''

''What? Are you saying I am doing nothing at all? And what are you doing? We were supposed to be married and do everything together, but all you do is complaining about the housework I didn't do or how lousy I have done it. During all this time you never went grocery shopping, and right now it didn't occur to you to set the table for dining!

''I think you are overreacting.''

''And I think I am not,'' she said with a fake smile. ''This is a new cookbook and the pages are connected because I didn't browse the entire book. It's the same with your shirt. It's still dirty because you didn't wash it!''

Sakura walked up to the stove, turned it off and took off the apron.

''From now on, I will behave exactly like you, leave everything to you so you could do it all by yourself and all I have to do is nag about it!''

With that she left the kitchen. And the house. And she didn't know when she would return because she was angry and hungry and the dinner was ruined.


	8. Lesson learned

_**Lesson learned**_

What was the point of owning the most comfortable king size bed if the one was sleeping in it all alone? Night after night, Itachi was lying in the middle of the sheets and morning after morning he would find himself lying on Hinata's side, as if he was hoping to lean on her in his sleep.

This morning wasn't different.

The room was missing Hinata's clothes, her scent and last night, Itachi imagined her voice, coming from the distance. Maybe he should sleep in the guest room, that way he might have a feeling he was the one abroad, not his wife.

Without her at home, Itachi's morning ritual included spending an hour or two in the study room. He kept there all the necessary documents and his schedule related to work. The schedule for private appointments with friends and family was in the bedroom.

At the top of the papers laid an application form for Hinata, but without any sign of her return, Itachi put it aside. Why would he be thinking of the way to tell her when she wasn't even home yet?

In the afternoon Itachi had a meeting to attend to, the one he himself postponed on a day he found out about the potential seminar his wife might be a part of.

That quick examination of his desk ended in Itachi's craving to leave the house. He had the most of the day off and he could use that time to move away from an empty house and the terrible talk about the seminar that awaited him there once Hinata gets back. A lot of reading was awaiting him too, but he decided to try out the tea at the recently opened tea house instead.

On a crowded street, he had an impression everybody could see he was in a bad mood. Or his mood was worsened by the fact people were loud and chatting with each other, looking as if they were having a great time and nothing was missing in their lives, unlike in his.

Itachi was considering the idea to escape on one of the roofs, but then he spotted a man who looked so much like him. And not because they were brothers.

''Hey,'' Itachi waved to greet Sasuke.

''What?''

''Nothing, I said hello,'' Itachi explained to his nervous younger brother.

''Fine. Hi.''

Sasuke didn't bother to slow down and talk to Itachi, so Itachi followed him.

''Where are you heading to?'' Itachi asked, walking beside Sasuke.

''Nowhere. I just went out.''

Sasuke was definitely in a bad mood. His answers were short, as if he was annoyed by the question itself, and he was constantly looking around. Itachi wondered who got him mad because it couldn't be him this time, so maybe other members of their family were to blame.

''Did you visit our parents lately?''

''I didn't and I am not sure when it will be the next time.''

''How so?''

''Because mom only wants to see Sakura who is mad at me, so I don't plan to propose a dinner at our parents' house any time soon.''

''Oh.''

So Sasuke's grumpiness was a result of a quarrel of some kind with his wife. Itachi's wife was reason for his bad mood also, but for them to have a quarrel, Hinata would have to be around. And she wasn't.

''How come you are not busy with some important meeting?'' Sasuke finally showed an interest to find out what's new with his brother.

''I will be, but later. I was planning to sit down to have a tea.''

''By yourself?''

''I do many things by myself lately.''

''Hinata is abroad again, huh?'' Sasuke concluded.

''Yeah,'' Itachi sighed.

''For how long this time?''

''I don't know. When I returned from my trip, I found out she was at home and left in the meantime. I thought she would be back by now, but she is not.''

''Whatever you do when she does get back, don't make fun of her cooking.''

''You made fun of your wife's cooking?'' Itachi almost chuckled.

''I didn't, she misunderstood, I wanted to help!'' Sasuke rolled his eyes.

''How?''

''I got home and she was cooking.''

''Really?''

''Yeah, I was surprised too. Then Sakura went to get something and while she was gone, I tried that thing she was making.''

''And?'' Itachi asked, impatient to hear more. It wasn't nice his brother's problem was amusing to him, but he couldn't help it.

''And it was terrible! You should have tried it to know how awful it was!''

''No, thanks. Hinata is a great cook.''

''Somehow, Sakura made three meals at the same time because she was following a recipe in this cookbook, but the pages were still glued to one another.''

''So she actually went through the trouble of buying a cookbook, buying the ingredients and all you had to say that it turned out terrible?''

''Great, take her side!''

''Have you tried to cook anything?''

''No, but I will have to eventually because she said I am on my own from then on, doing the laundry and cooking and everything.''

''She has a point. If she does all the housework, you shouldn't complain.''

''That's exactly what she said! Did you talk to her?''

Sasuke was so upset their walk came to a halt. And then Itachi noticed they were circling around the same street for the second time.

''I didn't talk to your wife,'' Itachi said as calmly as possible. ''I am trying to understand her perspective, that's all.''

Sasuke didn't look pleased, but he began marching again.

''Okay, she got mad. What did she say since?''

''We didn't talk because she is avoiding me!''

''From yesterday?''

''From last week!''

That was explaining Sasuke's grumpiness and the fact they were walking aimlessly around like two idiots. Any other time Sasuke would use that negativity to train harder and exhaust himself, so Itachi found it strange he wasn't punching something or someone.

''How come you didn't decide to spend your time on training then?'' Itachi asked.

''My training was going well until my sparring partner became unavailable for the unknown period and I don't think it's wise to search for another one because Sakura might get even madder.''

Itachi had no idea how to comfort or help Sasuke. Both situations were terrible, Sasuke's because his wife was at home, but wasn't talking to him, and Itachi's because he didn't see his wife in weeks. No marriage was perfect, but the brothers obviously had a lot to learn and go through.

''What do you think, how long will it last?'' Sasuke asked.

''Your wife's anger?''

''Yeah.''

''I am not sure, but you kind of got what you deserved.''

''Thanks a lot,'' Sasuke said sarcastically.

''Don't be a hypocrite. If you had put an effort into something, and then somebody had made fun of it, you would have been mad too.''

Sasuke didn't say anything, only rolled his eyes. Itachi took it as a sign of agreeing with him.

''Be smarter next time, because there is always a possibility you or your wife get a mission that will keep you apart for a long time. I am so desperate I would eat raw and spoiled food if that means Hinata is at home with me.''

''Mission!'' Sasuke said abruptly. ''Maybe Sakura would forgive me if I went on a mission for a few days!''

Naturally their walk got a direction – towards Hokage's office.

''Why wouldn't you join me, if there is something interesting?'' Sasuke suggested.

''The mission that requires both of us won't soften up your wife, but make her worried instead.''

''I know,'' Sasuke sighed, helpless.

The true reason Itachi kept for himself. He wouldn't leave now, when he waited so long for Hinata's return. Unless there was a mission that was helping Hinata and her team to get home safely. Or faster!

''We can visit Hokage together, in case there is something for us,'' Itachi said as plainly as possible. ''I have nothing here except an empty house.''

''That house of yours is too big. Even for two,'' Sasuke said.

''Don't you dare to start with grandchildren like mother,'' Itachi sighed.

''You said it yourself!'' Sasuke defended himself.

''To have kids, one's wife needs to be at home.''

''Yeah, but wife also needs to be in a good mood.''

''And the husband doesn't?''

''Nope. A smiling naked wife gets you in the mood immediately.''

''Oh come on! How can you say that?''

''You know I am right,'' Sasuke shrugged.

''I do, but you also know I will be sleeping alone tonight,'' Itachi muttered.

''So will I.''

Those depressing thoughts kept them quiet until they reached the wanted destination. And in front of Hokage's tower was lively in the middle of the day.

Younger shinobi were waiting outside, the older ones were giving orders or readying to climb to the Hokage's office. One group of young genins seemed particularly happy and that was because they were free to go and, by the look on their faces, earned a small vacation.

''Those youngsters, didn't I see them before?'' Sasuke asked.

Itachi thought the same. He must have seen them because he had a strange feeling he knew a lot about the two boys and girl. Maybe because he knew their leader pretty well.

''Hinata!'' Itachi managed to say and Sasuke could only sigh, looking at the spot where his brother was standing a moment before.

''Very mature, big brother. Very mature.''

Itachi didn't have a minute to waste! Hinata was back!

Finally! He's been fantasizing about this moment for days! Maybe he should have said something to Sasuke, but didn't they say everything to each other? Sasuke should talk to his wife, not to him.

Would Itachi be calm enough to speak to Hinata first or he would immediately prevent their talking by kissing her at the doorstep?

They would definitely talk later today. Or tomorrow. Or some time that was far enough from the moment he greets her.

But what if Hinata's visit was short, so she only stopped by to change her clothes and-

Huh. Stripping. He couldn't miss it if that was the case, so he was obvious and desperate behind the front door.

What would be the first thing to say to her? That he missed her, that he hated these long missions, that he wants to take her to bed immediately?

Maybe she didn't want to waste time at home now that she returned. Maybe she wanted to meet with friends and family, she probably had other duties regarding missions and her team. He would definitely offer his help with the paperwork or anything else she would ask him and-

Somebody was at the door. And that somebody was a smaller person, because Itachi didn't hear the footsteps on the porch. Also that someone didn't have a key nor rang, only stood at the door.

Itachi found it strange and went to open it. Maybe he desperately wanted Hinata to walk in so he imagined the movement outside the mansion.

''Here it is!'' he heard a happy female voice.

He recognized it and it made him happy too, so he rushed to let in the lady of the house.

''Oh,'' Hinata said when she saw her husband opening the door for her.

She was crouching by her backpack on the floor, holding a key in her hand. She straighten up and raised a key to show it.

''I couldn't find the key, it was stuck in between my stuff and-''

Why did she think Itachi cared about the key, her backpack, the mission or anything else that wasn't related to their kissing at this very moment?

He encircled her palm and the stupid key and gently flattened her body against his own.

He didn't care they were making out on the porch, the mansion was surrounded with high wall, there was a huge garden and if somebody saw them, they were just a normal married couple.

Hinata didn't share his opinion; even though she didn't reject his kisses, she was gently pushing him, probably in order to stop him for a moment.

''Hi,'' she said when he successfully forced himself to take a short break from kissing and hugging his beloved wife.

''Hi.''

Itachi was still holding her, smiling like an idiot, watching her expression and every part of her, memorizing this long waited moment.

She had a green jounin vest that fit her perfectly and her long hair was tied in a pony tail and the strands on each side of her face were framing it in the most lovely way. She wore a forehead protector which gave her more proficient look and he was so proud of her!

''Shall we enter?'' Hinata suggested, interrupting his staring.

''Sure,'' he said, letting go of her, and gallantly picking her backpack to take it inside.

He closed the door behind him and Hinata was standing still, in the middle of the hallway, looking around the familiar house. He seized that moment of carelessness to pull her in his arms again and continue with his favorite activity – kissing.

He missed those lips terribly. And her arms around him. And she smelled so good and-

''Itachi,'' she chuckled, ''you must stop because I am all sweaty and dirty and I need shower first!''

''You are not and you don't.''

He failed to keep her in his embrace.

''I didn't see the bathroom for days, let alone used it. Just look at me!''

Okay. She unzipped her vest and left it on the floor. Then her protector. And a belt. It was like a striptease!

''And my hair is such a mess!'' she frowned, untied her hair and ran her fingers through it.

It only made its scent more intense than it already has been.

''Yuck!''

Hinata traced the path down her side to her waist, accentuating her perfect figure and he just stood there, staring. She probably wanted to point out her shirt had stains, only Itachi didn't see much of her shirt, preoccupied with what was underneath and clearly protruding.

''Can you please get me a towel?'' she yelled, climbing the stairs. She also left her shirt on the handrail.

She was doing this on purpose! He picked up her shirt and, for goodness sake, it also had her scent that was more than tempting.

Itachi took a deep breath, trying to put his body under control of his brain. He assured his wife nothing was more important than her and her wishes, and this unpleasant feeling he had while walking wearing tight pants wasn't confirming his theory. He wasn't a teenager and he would definitely behave like a grown-up. That was the main reason Hinata was his wife; because he was polite and reasonable, full of understanding, supportive and kind. So if his wife wanted a towel, he would get it for her. Did she also pick a clean underwear? Maybe he should make a choice for her, and that would be no underwear at all, if she would agree to spend this day the way he wanted - in the bedroom.

Since house had more than one bathroom, Hinata had her own. While approaching the door, Itachi decided to knock. Yes, he saw his wife naked and he was imagining her that way too many times during the last week, but he didn't trust himself enough he would deliver the towel and leave her alone once he would see what exactly was hidden under her clothes.

''Thank you, honey!'' Hinata said when her small head peeked through a slightly open door.

She snatched the towel from his hands, leaving him outside.

He did anticipate it would go that way, but a part of him hoped she would invite him to join her.

Although he was looking forward to see her after she would finish showering. Her skin would become softer and she would be walking around wrapped in a towel, instead of wearing many layers of clothes. With these thoughts it was much easier to wait a bit more.

Remembering his latest conversation with his brother, Itachi went to the shared bathroom, to check on the dirty laundry basket. As he expected, it was empty because he was used to be on his own. With Hinata's busy schedule, the last thing he expected from her was to use the precious time she was spending at home to wash and clean after him. Just in case, he went to their bedroom too, only to see the sheets and covers neatly folded. If he knew to cook, he would be a fine housewife.

Thinking of cooking, he heard rattling of dishes, probably coming from the kitchen.

Was Hinata about to cook, while the towel was the only fabric standing in between her naked body and her more and more impatient husband?

Itachi hoped he didn't look too disappointed seeing his wife wearing pants, shirt and an apron. Her hair was loose and wet and it seemed in her way while she was searching for the right cooking pot.

''You must be hungry!'' she said as soon as he appeared at the kitchen door.

Starving, only not for food.

''I will make your favorite dish right away!''

''That's not necessary! We can eat out if you want!''

''No way! What kind of a wife would I be if I don't cook for my husband? Or you dislike my cooking?''

He didn't move an inch or let out a single sound that might imply Hinata's cooking wasn't the best in the entire world. Even if it hadn't been, the most recent quarrel Sasuke had with Sakura started in the kitchen and Itachi learned from it enough not to object to his wife's idea to make him a meal.

It was pointless because she enjoyed cooking and since his talk with Sasuke, he would let her cook as much as she wanted then eat all of it without a single complaint.

Her apron was following her voluptuous figure and it was a bit tight around her breasts. The heat from the stove made her sweaty and she brushed her hair away.

If the lunch wasn't done in ten minutes, the apron would be the only clothes she would wear.

''You look as if you lost some weight,'' she said suddenly, staring at him. ''Do you eat properly?''

Every now and then Itachi would dine at his parents' home, but no matter how tasty the food was, both his mother and father's constant questions were ruining the meal. Nobody could concentrate on dinner with that terrible feeling in their stomach that they would say something wrong what may lead to a lecture about family, kids, clan's duties etc.

''And this shirt,'' she said, holding him around the waist, ''either you bought the wrong size or you are dieting.''

Itachi didn't see his shirt at all, only Hinata's small hands that was holding it without the intention to take it off.

''And do you sleep well? And enough?''

He knew she was worried as his wife and his friend, but the most correct and the most honest answer was that he would eat and sleep much better if she was at home more often. Only he couldn't tell her because she might feel guilty and give up on her career and become a miserable housewife.

''I had a lot of work lately,'' he said to explain his appearance.

''Can I help you somehow?'' she offered.

''I can not bother you with my duties on your day off. I should be the one helping you.''

''It's almost done,'' Hinata said, lifting the lids and checking on the oven. ''You can set the table if you want.''

He would do anything to save more time for important things and having lunch definitely wasn't one of them.

He took the plates from the cupboard and went to the dining room.

The huge dining table could host twelve people, but both of them were busy and four was the highest number of people who ate there at the same time. Like Sasuke said, the house was too big for two people and especially for them, who were rarely at home together.

Whatever Hinata would put before him, it was delicious and today's dish wasn't an exception.

Instead of eating her portion, Hinata was watching him silently.

''I can't eat under surveillance,'' he teased.

''I am sorry, it's just I didn't see much of you lately.''

If Itachi hadn't been calm and poised, he would have spent these hours watching her nude, in his embrace, without a single spoken word. This way he was eating his favourite meal, but wasn't focused at all.

''I am not really hungry, so I will wash my clothes while you finish!'' Hinata said and got up.

''But I am almost done, look!''

Itachi didn't change her mind, only made her doubtful about her cooking skills.

''Won't you take some more?''

The food his wife made for him was better than the most expensive delicacy in the most expensive restaurant, but the full stomach would make him feel sleepy, not in the mood for passionate physical activity.

He simply smiled to Hinata's question and refilled his plate. That made her smile too and then she left to do whatever she thought it was crucial at this very moment.

And then Itachi thought of the unimaginable.

Maybe that was Hinata's subtle way of letting him know she wasn't in the mood! But she must have been! Or maybe she only needed a break from her duty and craved for a nap and he was pushy and aggressive!

That must have been it. She postponed their kissing, put on a ton of clothes and kept herself occupied with meaningless housework.

Reluctantly Itachi ate everything that was left and put the dishes in the sink.

Hinata was nowhere in sight, living room or garden, so he concluded she went upstairs, to have a moment to herself.

Maybe he should follow her example and just retire in the study room. She was finally at home and she would look for him if she didn't have anything better to do.

The moment he opened the door of the study room, he saw the document his wife got in the mail and which he should have showed to her five minutes after she stepped in the house. That would a responsible, cool-headed husband do. Apparently he was acting more like an adolescent, not letting his wife to enter the house, too focused on kissing her and picturing her naked behind the stove.

Maybe now was the best opportunity to speak to her normally, now when he explained to himself the best thing to do was to let her enjoy her free time the way she preferred.

He would just interrupt whatever she has been doing to let her know they needed to talk about the mail she recived a few days ago, but it wasn't urgent, if she wanted to rest. They could discuss it later. Or tomorrow. Or not at all, but he was feeling obligated to inform her about the mail at least, not its content in particular.

She said something about washing clothes before, but he didn't hear the water running in the bathroom. Knowing her, she could have gone to the store to buy necessary groceries to make him a dessert.

That was the reason to his surprise, seeing Hinata in her robe she wore only when staying indoors. Or maybe she was on to do some more cleaning and didn't want to get dirty.

She smiled seeing him leaning on the doorway of their bedroom.

''Do you need something else, now while I am here?''

''I don't. I just want to truly be with you, not watch you doing all the housework.''

''I am sorry. I only wanted to be a good wife.''

''You are a good wife,'' he smirked.

''Well, I want to be the perfect one,'' she said simply and unfastened the belt of her robe.

Itachi wasn't the type who talked much, so making him silent wasn't an achievement. He had seen much and he couldn't be easily surprised, but now, staring at his wife, who was standing right in front of him and also wearing black lacy lingerie, he couldn't move one bit or make a decent sound.

''Wow.''

He couldn't take his eyes off of her, his gaze following her while she was walking to get closer to him. He was both speechless and motionless.

''Hinata,'' he swallowed hard.

''What?'' she made a sad face. ''You don't like it?''

She was definitely teasing him the whole time, he could feel her smiling while kissing her. He didn't need to hold back any more and he gathered her in his arms bridal style. He gently placed her on the bed and simply stared at her.

She surprised him because she must have planned this. Ever since she got home, she has been trying to have a couple of minutes to herself to dress up! For him! For what they were about to do!

He didn't think of undressing her; she was a sight for sore eyes. And he was seeing a satisfying amount of her nude, perfect body!

''I missed you,'' she whispered.

''Don't let me start on how much I missed you!''

She chuckled, probably thinking he wasn't serious. But he was and he was about to prove it!

There was nothing on Hinata he wished to take off and she already got rid of his shirt that was on her way.

Although she already let him nestle between her legs, he didn't want to rush; he was planning on making it long and unforgettable, just like she deserved. Taking off more of his clothes would make him lose himself on that path, so he postponed it.

He began with soft kisses all over her neck and uncovered her shoulders to gave them the same treatment. With his hand he was only an inch away from her panties, hesitating to discover if she was moist there the same like her wet kisses!

It was a sweet torturing for him; he knew she was mewling because of him, that she needed more, but not longing enough to take it by herself. The safest way of not failing his wife's expectations was to please her first! She would just have to let him this one time, to try at least.

Hinata was lying on a robe she was still wearing and she was fidgeting to take it off. Having Itachi on top wasn't helping much, so she pushed him aside, gently, but decisively, so now he was lying beneath her and she was sitting on him. She quickly threw the robe away, to move more freely and bent above him.

''You are making me hot,'' she purred above only an inch from his lips.

''You are gorgeous,'' he breathed, his eyes never leaving her face because, as impossible as it may seem, his wife was still shy and insecure at moments, and it was making her only more desirable.

Itachi lifted his head just enough to get to Hinata's lips and wrapped his arms around her bare back. Great part of her long hair was on his face, but he didn't care. He could spend years in this position, the only problem was Hinata's teasing fidgeting while he couldn't reach the right spot to make her feel the same - on the verge of losing control. He couldn't let that happen so he gently lay her down and encircled both of her palms with his hand carefully, to disable her if she got the idea of undressing him. He was not ready for it just yet, so now, when his wife was at his mercy, he was both tickling her and kissing her with his tongue all over her neck, then cleavage and belly. He could tell she enjoyed it, sighing quietly to this caressing and arching her back as if asking for more.

If he would go any lower, it would be tempting to bite through the thin fabric and finally get to the warm flesh and-

''Itachi!''

It wasn't a moan or a whisper. It was a loud scream he hated to hear.

''What's wrong?''

This wasn't the right moment to stop him! Instruct him maybe what she would like next, but not stop him by yelling!

''Somebody is at the door!'' she said, covering herself with a sheet.

''They will go away,'' he assured her.

''I don't think they will. They rang the bell four times already.''

Four times? He didn't hear it once.

''I can go check if you want.''

His half-naked wife, to go downstairs and open the door, that way making him wait even more? No way.

''I will go. If I don't come back in one minute, I am probably dead.''

''Silly!''

''I mean it. Only death will stop me from coming back here.''

It was the fastest run of his life. He even managed to put on his shirt while running downstairs because the sooner he would shoo away whoever was at the door, the sooner he would continue exploring Hinata's body with his tongue. And they didn't even start with the love bites!

''What?''

Itachi somehow prevented himself from asking about the war starting in five minutes; only that was important enough to disturb him now! For instance, the war starting in fifteen minutes would definitely wait!

At the door was young shinobi who bowed briefly.

''Itachi-sama, the meeting began.''

''What meeting?''

''The one that can't start without you since you were the one postponing it for this afternoon.''

He postponed the meeting? Why would he schedule it on a day of Hinata's return? And who was stupid enough to bother him now?

''Don't you remember?'' shinobi asked. ''We almost gathered to start the meeting, but you had something important to discuss with Hokage-sama.''

Oh.

That time when he learned about Hinata's probable three-month-long absence.

''For how long have everybody been waiting for me?''

''About two hours.''

''Two hours? Why didn't you come sooner?''

''We searched for you at your usual spots, not at your home.''

Great. He postponed the meeting once, and since he was at home for this whole time, he didn't have a valid excuse to postpone it again. He was already two hours late, ten minutes wouldn't make a difference, but he didn't want to finish what he started with his wife in only ten minutes!

There didn't exist a wise solution.

If he would postpone it again, he would seem unreliable and capricious. Hinata would probably demand an explanation for postponing the meeting for the first time. Instead of in bed, they would spend the day in the study room, reading the application for the seminar.

If he would go, he would leave his wife in a provocative underwear, all alone and unsatisfied!

Either way, he wouldn't take off his clothes until the evening.

''Have you discussed anything without me?'' Itachi asked.

''We haven't, Itachi-sama,'' young shinobi said proudly. ''All of us agreed it would be pointless without you present.''

That meant delaying it again would result in a meeting longer than any other because he would have to explain what kept him so busy today when he was found at home.

There was no win.

In bed with Hinata his thoughts would be distracted with the meeting which was totally unacceptable so he decided for the other – think of the continuing what they started while at the meeting. It couldn't last forever anyway.

''I will get there in ten minutes,'' Itachi finally said and closed the door when the young shinobi left to inform everybody the main participants was coming.

That was the easier part. Now Itachi had to climb back to the master bedroom, change his clothes and walk out of the room where his wife was wearing almost nothing at all.

He sighed, still with his hand on the door, staring at the floor.

''Is it that bad?''

Itachi looked at the top of the stairs.

Hinata stood there, wearing the robe she had taken off not so long ago, looking worried and carrying a clean shirt for her husband.

''Thank you,'' Itachi said when she handed him over the shirt. ''How did you know I have to leave?''

''Because it took you too long to come back,'' she said with a smile.

He changed his clothes then observed Hinata's better.

''What's with the robe?''

''I got cold without you on top.''

He was really fighting the urge to take that robe off to remind himself how she looked like while he was on top.

As if she could read his mind, Hinata opened the door to usher him out.

''I will wait for you.''

''You better be,'' he said teasingly, but meant it.

She smiled shyly when he kissed her on the cheek a moment before he left.

The sooner they start, the sooner he would get back home, leaving the meeting behind him, Itachi thought while running to arrive like he promised.

Too bad the others weren't so eager to have a decent discussion about the real problems.

Once he apologized for making them wait, they all wanted to hear his opinion about something that was settled almost a decade ago. It was useless to try to stay out of it, they insisted to hear his opinion before moving on. And to hear his opinion, Itachi had to be focused on topic which he was. For full five minutes.

It was so boring and irrelevant and he had a feeling that no matter what he would say, he would never make everyone happy. And that was impossible, there was always someone who would feel left out. Why couldn't these people come to a solution by themselves, so he could be at home, doing something not boring at all?

After going through the same for the fifth time, he started counting people.

He was skilled enough to cast a genjutsu on all of them. In their heads it would seem as if he attended the meeting. What was the point in sitting here when he wasn't concentrated? After all, his eyes were the source of his power and he would never ever forget Hinata's appearance not so long ago. In their bedroom. In their bed. She must have planned it, buying that underwear in the first place! Maybe that was on her mind while away from him; to come back and drive him wild like never before! He was so very close to get the idea how much she missed him. She was as impatient as him, kissing him unreservedly, undressing him, touching him. And her body shivering to his kisses, her quiet moans and-

''Do you agree on this one?''

What? He had to agree on something and it didn't include Hinata's stripping?

''I do,'' he said just to say something.

''You do?''

Oh no. That was the unexpected answer because the discussion went back to the drawing board.

He wasn't sure what time it was, he only knew it was very late. Every single topic was pointlessly long, as if all of them came to argue, not find a solution together. Yes, Itachi was exhausted, but he was more than willing to finish what he started! Only not by himself.

The light was on in the kitchen! That was it! His gorgeous wife was cooking again, probably dedicated to food. He planned to turn off the stove and leave Hinata wearing only her apron! Would she object to that kind of idea? He was just about to find out and the starting point was to rip Hinata's clothes and-

The kitchen was empty.

Itachi felt a bit discouraged and then he saw a coffee pot. It was still warm, meaning Hinata had some coffee not so long ago, probably to stay awake!

While rushing to the bedroom, he began stripping in the hallway. He wasn't about to waste more time!

''Hinata,'' he called out quietly, hoping to get an answer.

Only he didn't.

His beautiful wife was so tired she fell asleep while the strong light was still on. On her night stand there was an empty mug, but caffeine didn't have an effect on hard working kunoichi. She got back from the mission in the morning, spent the whole day cooking, cleaning and waiting for him.

He didn't have the right to wake her up, not for something that would rouse her and come to an end in a minute or two.

Five minutes, that was his maximum at the moment. First, it would be selfish and insensitive and she deserved so much better than that. They both did, after waiting this long.

Not having a better idea, Itachi hit the lights and left Hinata alone to get some rest, without him rubbing against her the entire night. He left the room while he was still in control of his actions, because Hinata, despite the covers tossed aside, was dreaming peacefully and also was not wearing nothing at all.

He was naked as well and while putting his clothes back on, which was scattered all over the hallway, he noticed everything in the house was differently arranged. It was better since Hinata was the one who decorated it in the first place. Everything seemed bright and shiny and on each coffee table there was a vase with flowers. Not only Hinata was waiting for him, obviously struggling to greet him awake, she cleaned the entire house! It wouldn't surprise him if she changed the sheets too. He decided not to check that; there was a chance to wake Hinata up with too much needless walking around. And he would see her naked. Again. Of course she had to take off that tight sexy underwear at some point; it didn't look as something comfortable for sleeping because those tiny panties were revealing so much and the bra was making her breast look even bigger! Okay, now he desperately needed to think of something not sexy at all!

So he decided to do what he's been doing for all this time she was away-concentrate on work. He had to read so much and finally understood why both Hokage hated paperwork. He wasn't sleepy anyway and he could spend some time with Hinata tomorrow morning if he would go through enough boring and unimportant documents now.

Before starting, he went to the kitchen to get something to eat only to find the fridge full of already prepared food. Hinata made it while he was at the meeting so he could have cooked meals for a week, his only effort was to heat it up.

What did he do to get a wife so perfect? She probably planned on doing this while she was away.

He was a grown up, but she was taking care of him, all of what she did was for his good. She was thinking of him and how to make his life easier while she was away and he still didn't say a word about the seminar she was chosen to attend. That would make her happy, to learn more and pass on that knowledge to her students.

How could Itachi be honest with her and tell her he would be the happiest if she stayed at home if that also meant giving up of her childhood dream? It wouldn't be fair.

So Itachi made the decision. Once he shows Hinata the application for seminar, which he wasn't supposed to see in the first place, he won't tell her what he would prefer. It was her life and her career, he should be her support no matter what.

She evidently wanted to spend time with him him when she got home, but when they were interrupted, she didn't get angry at him or sulk for the rest of the day. The most childish would be to leave the house despite knowing he would return, to not find her at home if he arrived earlier.

She cleaned the house, cooked for him, probably changed the sheets and towels and who knew what else to prove she was a good wife.

She was a perfect wife and he was a sucky husband who didn't care about her wishes at all, selfishly thinking of turning her into a permanent housewife.

First thing tomorrow he would show her the application. And help her fill the form without a single comment, if she decided to go.

Okay, he hoped it would be the second thing tomorrow and that Hinata had the same matching pair of bra and panties in red.


End file.
